


The Heart of a Merman

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Boys In Love, Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Disney, Little Mermaid Elements, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tony Feels, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is a coveted, handsome, merman prince who has always been fascinated by the human world. He only becomes more enchanted when he sees the human princess Pepper Potts. He wants to court her, a wish that only becomes stronger when his father forces an unwanted betrothal upon him.Tony only has one being he can turn to: the feared and dangerous sea-wizard. Loki is a known trickster and terror of the seven seas, but Tony will do anything to win the heart of his love.But how much can he trust Loki? And what will Tony do if he loses their deal and becomes the possession of the powerful, mercurial sea-wizard?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenishio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenishio/gifts).



> I was given the prompt for this... oh man, _way_ too long ago. I am sorry it has taken so long! I have no excuses, I just took forever to finish it due to rl and other writing projects, but finally, we're here and it's being posted!
> 
>  **The prompt was:** _Little Mermaid AU. Tony as the mermaid prince who wants to pursue the human princess Pepper. Loki as the sea witch who tries to trap him in a contract as leverage/revenge against Thor. Loki has a change of heart when he falls in love with Tony while interfering with Tony courting Pepper. Lots of angst happens. Hearts are broken. Angry words are said. But in the end everything ends happily ♥_
> 
> Now, it didn't _entirely_ stick to the original idea, but hopefully everyone likes how it turns out, especially you, **greenishio**! Thank you for the plot and for your patience! ♥

The first time Tony saw Pepper she was on a ship. 

Tony had always been fascinated with the human world with all its strange and delightful contraptions. They made the most amazing things and Tony loved salvaging items from shipwrecks. He wanted to understand how they worked and what humans used them for; he pulled them apart and put them back together. He didn’t care that his father and the royal court thought he was strange. 

He _loved_ the human world and wished more than anything to explore it. He’d asked his father to grant him legs so he could visit and investigate, but he had been refused. 

Humans, Howard claimed, were not only beneath merman but were dangerous and savage. He was a prince and he was meant to act like one, to stop being so curious about the _human_ world and focus on _their_ world. 

Howard wanted Tony to marry a prince or princess from one of the other six seas, but Tony had no interest in getting married; he wanted to explore and learn.

It was why he was out swimming at night with his faithful (if childish) flounder Dum-e and his guardian and friend; a constantly exasperated crab named Jarvis. Tony had been planning to return to another shipwreck when he’d been distracted by lights and sounds from far above. 

It was a _ship_ and despite Jarvis protesting strongly, Tony flicked his red and gold tail to propel him up to the ship. It had taken effort and his arms were aching by the time he climbed up to the side of the anchoring ship and was able to see the deck.

There were men and women by the dozen, dancing, laughing and using instruments to create amazing music. Tony’s eyes were bright with delight and awe. His gaze had quickly alighted on a woman in a blue dress; her red hair was flowing around her as she danced. She was beautiful and Tony found himself enraptured by the spectacle. 

He was leaning against the deck and smiling when the woman had moved out of a turn, curtseyed at her dance partner and looked away. Her eyes found his. Tony sucked in a sharp breath and both their eyes widened. She made a small sound and started to point but Tony was already ducking away and diving into the water, landing with a splash as his breath rushed out of him. He looked up and found the same woman had rushed to the side of the ship, looking down at the water as if trying to find him.

“Princess Pepper?” a dark man questioned with suspicion, quickly coming to stand beside the red-head woman.

He was joined by another, larger man and light-skinned man, his eyes pools of concern. “Is something wrong, Princess? Are you unwell?”

“I...no,” she shook her head, and turned to both men with a tight smile. “I thought I saw... but it must have been nothing.” Her smile became more genuine. “I am sorry Mr Hogan, Colonel Rhodes.”

They led her away from the edge and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was far too close, sir,” Jarvis chastised him.

Tony just ran a hand though his head. “Yeah, I know.” His eyes were still locked on the ship. “... I know.”

Yet, despite the near-miss, Tony didn’t leave straight away. He also _came back_ in the days that followed. He hovered around the ship, curious about everything, but especially the princess. He managed to locate her room and was able to hear as she talked to her handmaiden about the worry she felt being brought to a new kingdom to meet her future husband.

She was smart, she was funny, she was beautiful and she was _human_. It was everything Tony needed to become fascinated and halfway smitten. Tony wanted to know her, to _meet_ her and to save her from a marriage she didn’t want. He found her occupying his every thought. He found himself desperate to do something. 

Tony had always been stubborn and reckless. He’d also never been good at listening to his father. 

Tony had planned to make one more request to see the human world, but before he could ask his father, Tony had overhead the King talking to one of his advisors. The Aesir were coming to visit and it was Howard and Odin’s greatest plan that Tony would marry Odin’s eldest child, Princess Hela.

Tony had met the princess once; she was older than him, cold and cruel, and had ripped two of his scales off when he refused to do what she said. It was a marriage he didn’t want. 

It was something that made Tony think of Pepper, the beautiful, kind human princess.

Tony knew that no one would want to stop the marriage between the kingdoms; it would bring prosperity and a stronger alliance between them. His people wouldn’t understand or want to help Tony visit the human world. The only person who could grant his wish was either a Merking or... or a _sea wizard_ and Tony suddenly knew exactly who he could ask.

Loki was by far the most dangerous, powerful and untrustworthy creature in the oceans. He also _hated_ the Aesir and would do anything to make them suffer. It might just be enough to tempt the sea wizard to make a deal with him.

The sea wizard lived in a cave on the outskirts of the kingdom. He lived in a part of the sea that no one dared lay claim to; it was icy cold and had a deep trench beside it. There were rumours of terrible things that happened to anyone who ventured too close or were foolish enough to be drawn in by the honey-worded wizard.

Jarvis was certainly begging him to reconsider. Dum-e had been left in the castle; this was no place for a kind-hearted flounder with the intellect of a guppy. Jarvis however had clung to his shoulder and refused to be removed. 

Tony was currently hovering outside the dark cave, seaweed almost up to his hips and teeth chewing his bottom lip.

“Sir, you cannot trust him,” Jarvis insisted again. “Sir, _please_ reconsider and return home.”

“I can’t do that, J,” Tony whispered.

Tony had meant to say more, but he was interrupted by a smooth voice murmuring, “A Midgardian prince must be truly _desperate_ to come to me for help.”

Tony had stiffened and he watched as green tentacles so dark they were almost black slid out of the cave. They were followed by a pale chest, neck and a face housing a sinister smirk. The wizard’s sharp green eyes were locked on Tony while his dark black hair reached down to his shoulders and drifted in the water.

Tilting his chin defiantly, Tony announced, “I come to strike a bargain.”

The wizard’s smile just spread even wider as he looked Tony up and down. “Is that so?” He suddenly moved further out of the cave, his tentacles looking ominous and intimidating as they seemed to spread like oil around him. He came to float directly in front of Tony, looming over the merman. “And what do you wish for, little prince?”

“I... I want to go to the surface.”

“Why?” Loki instantly demanded. Tony hesitated, but the sea wizard insisted. “I need to know what you want and _why_ if I am going to offer a way for you to gain it.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Jarvis hissed in his ear, a claw clenching in the back of Tony’s brunet hair.

Tony ignored it to look into poisonous green eyes. “There’s a human woman...”

He trailed off as the wizard laughed; the sound loud, rough and echoing. “Oh, you are in _love_.” Loki shook his head. “How entertaining.” Tony glared, ready to argue, but before he could, the sea wizard was moving. His hands touched Tony’s arms while his tentacles brushed Tony’s fin as he was guided towards the cave. “I suppose such a _noble_ endeavour deserves some of my precious attention.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Jarvis insisted again, but was once more ignored as Tony entered the cave.

It was dark and shadowed, but green light begun to glow from the roof as they moved further inside. The cave had tunnels, but they were too dark to see inside. The main opening of the cave was filled with rock ledges to sit on as well as sea grass and stalagmite. There were numerous scrolls on ledges as well as coral-crafted containers for what Tony assumed were spell ingredients.

“Now,” Loki began, “what is it that you wish exactly Prince Anthony of Midgard?”

His tone had turned mocking on the title, but Tony didn’t react to it, or the way the sea wizard knew his name. Tony kept his eyes facing forward and tried not to squirm out of the wizard’s hold. “I... I want to journey to where humans are.” He swallowed. “I want to have legs and have time to court her.”

“You want to be turned _human_ ,” Loki made a tsking sound. “And what does your _father_ have to say?”

Tony turned his head to glare at the sea wizard. “Nothing _helpful_ otherwise I wouldn’t have come _here_.”

Loki just chuckled, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. “And what _else_ would you do for this human of yours?” 

He began to circle Tony, the action was slow, but he eventually came to rest in front of Tony where he held Tony’s eyes. 

“You’re desperate enough to come to me for help, yes, but what _else_ would you do to earn your legs and earn her _love?_ What price would you pay?” A hand darted out and cupped Tony’s chin. “What risk would be too high for a brave little prince?”

The merfolk had always said Tony had more curiosity than sense, more stubbornness and bravado than logic. Tony also had Princess Hela on the way and Princess Pepper on the shore. He beared his teeth to Loki and swore. “No risk is too great, for this is something I will not _lose_.”

The wizard grinned as if he’d won a prize. “My, my, so bold and full of fire. Yes, this will do nicely.”

His green eyes were brightening and flaring with magic. “I will grant you your legs, and one week to gain your fair princess’ hand.” 

Loki’s own hand moved from Tony’s chin to his throat, fingers caressing but not squeezing. “And in return, I will take something of yours. Collateral, if you will. If you win, it shall be returned to you, if you lose, both it and _you_ will belong to me.”

“Two weeks,” Tony instantly bargained. “Starting from when I first speak with her.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and he made a huff of displeasure. “Very well,” he grudgingly allowed. “Two weeks. Do you accept my bargain?”

Tony hesitated. “What will you take from me?”

The wizard grinned. “Nothing you won’t miss. A little token to make certain you won’t forget or walk out on our bargain.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Jarvis hissed, trying desperately to protest.

But Tony had nothing to lose; this was his chance to see the human world and be with Pepper, to save her from a marriage she didn’t want and save _himself_ from a marriage he didn’t want. He wouldn’t lose, he knew he wouldn’t.

“Accept now,” Loki told him harshly, his eyes boring into Tony’s with challenge and demand, “or will your courage fail you little princeling?” 

Jarvis made another horrified sound, but Tony was talking over him, “I accept.”

The moment it happened, Loki laughed and Tony saw green light erupt from Loki’s hand only to move from Tony’s neck to his chest. Tony looked down, staring with horror as Loki’s hand seemed to sink into his ribcage.

“You seek to win a heart,” Loki told him. “I find it only fair I hold onto yours while you do.”

Tony watched with horrified eyes as instead of a heart, a small gold and red flame was pulled out and Loki was smirking at it. Tony glanced down at his chest and saw, not a hole, but a bright green circle with a triangle in the centre. It glowed with the colour of Loki’s magic and throbbed as if carved into his skin. He continued to stare until Tony felt a finger under his chin, tapping his head up.

“Take a deep breath, little prince and swim for the surface,” Loki told him with a mad gleam in his eyes and a dark smirk. “You won’t have gills much longer.”

Tony stared at him in shock, but when he felt the start of a tingle in his tail and saw some of Loki’s green magic start to glow around him; Tony was off like a shot.

He knew how terrible humans were at holding their breath underwater and he knew he was miles away from the shore. Tony didn’t think he had ever swum so fast before; his body was a blur as he darted both towards the surface and towards the beach.

Yet, he soon felt his body changing, his tail splitting and his chest burning. The surface was close but he wasn’t sure if he would make it, not when his body was becoming new and foreign and he was struggling to get anywhere.

He was human and trapped underwater with body parts he’d never used. Jarvis was telling him to _kick_ but it meant nothing. His lungs were burning, his eyes stinging as he lost the ability to see. He managed to crest the water with a gasp, but a wave pulled him under a moment later. His legs were strange, he felt disoriented and before he knew what he was doing he sucked in water and choked.

The world was chaos and confusion and Tony knew he was going to die until... until arms were around his waist and hauling him upright. He gasped in air and coughed up water.

There were the shouts of numerous men, but Tony was barely aware of anything until he found himself dropped onto his stomach on something hard and smooth. He coughed up water again and felt something soft and warm get dropped onto him.

He opened bleary eyes and found himself looking at a familiar ship. His saw blue eyes surrounded by red hair as the princess looked at him with concern, recognition and horror, but Tony barely noticed as he closed his eyes again and fell unconscious.

Miles below the waves with his eyes glowing green with magic and the merman prince’s heart in his hands, Loki watched the scene unfold, and he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, that's it, chapter one! I've written this in a light-hearted, fluffy way to mesh with it being based off a Disney film. I like it though. We could all use something easy to read, I think. Hopefully you enjoyed it!
> 
> I will be updating this story once a week :)
> 
>  **EDIT:** Check out [this](http://imgur.com/cs1x9U4) gorgeous art by **greenishio** of Loki in this chapter. It's so preeeetty. And there might be more if we're lucky and they're inspired! But regardless, check out this beautiful art :D ♥
> 
>  **EDIT x2:** AHHHH!!! MORE AMAZING ART!!! This time by the talented **Jaxonkreide** who drew the scene where Tony is waiting outside Loki's cave with Jarvis and it's [here](http://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/183515526439/fanart-for-the-heart-of-a-merman-by). Go give this awesome artist some love!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy :)

When Tony woke up it took him a long time to remember where he was or how he had found himself there. The moment he did, Tony pushed up on his hands and looked down at himself. He was lying on some kind of bedding with blankets wrapped around him. He was still naked and he took a moment to lift the material covering him to look at himself. He couldn’t help poking curiously at his legs with a bright grin.

Yet, he was quick to remember the bargain he had made with the sea wizard. He looked at his chest and the symbol that still glowed a dull green. The encircled triangle looked almost cut into his chest and Tony brought up a hand and covered it, trying to hide everything it implied.

Tony knew his time would soon start, and he couldn’t fail. 

It was why Tony was quick to focus on the room. It was beautiful. It was just like the shipwrecks he had explored in the past, only now it was bright and lived in. This was a human ship in all its glory and he looked around it with awe. He couldn’t tell whose room he was in, but from the little he had worked out about ships, it was not the captain’s quarters but a room for respected travellers. There was another, larger bed, a chest half-open and showing clothing. Tony had pulled the sheet up around his chest, covering the symbol, and was leaning towards the desk his bedding was resting near when he was startled by the door opening. The man that entered looked equally shocked, and Tony remembered him from the first night he saw the princess. 

She had called him Colonel Rhodes.

“My name is James Rhodes,” the man quickly began, stepping closer. “You were found drowning by the ship The Hammer Guidance. Captain Hammer had no room available for you,” irritation briefly crossed his expression before he smoothed it out; “I have given you temporary room in my quarters.” The man pulled over a chair and sat down beside him. “Do you remember anything?”

Tony opened his mouth but quickly realised that there was no answer he could give that the human would believe. How could he explain he was a merman prince from the underwater kingdom of Midgard? That he had made a bargain with a sea wizard to grant him legs to win Princess Pepper’s hand? He would be deemed crazed. No, he had to be sensible.

“I... don’t remember,” Tony answered.

The human gave him a soft, sympathetic smile. “What of your name, do you remember that?”

Tony affected a puzzled expression as if trying to remember when instead, he was trying to decide how much to give away or how much to hold back. What could he say that would be believable and also allow him access to Pepper so he could speak to her and win her affections?

He simply didn’t know enough to judge, he would have to be careful and take his chances where he found them. For now, he could at least give his name.

“Tony,” he answered slowly, as if testing out the answer. “My name is Tony.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you Tony, and to see you conscious and well,” the man told him with a smile. “You can call me Rhodey.”

He held out his hand and Tony cautiously reached out and took it, trying not to show his confusion as it was shook up and down. He gave an uncertain grin as it was let go and brought his hand back around the blankets that obscured the glowing symbol on his chest. Tony hoped no one had seen it yet, but judging by the lack of questions, he had to hope that either the blanket had kept it obscured or Loki’s spell wasn’t visible to the humans.

“Thank you for letting me rest in your quarters, Rhodey,” Tony answered politely.

“You’re welcome.” Rhodey smiled. “Do you feel capable of standing? I’ve got some spare clothes for you.”

Tony hesitated. He knew that he would likely fall with his new limbs, but if he attempted it now, he would have the help of a human as he attempted to use them. “I’ll try.”

Rhodey gave him an encouraging smile before moving to his chest and grabbing a shirt and breeches. The mechanics of the clothes seemed simple enough. Tony also watched how the human walked and rotated his hips. 

Tony was able to get himself sitting with little difficulty. He also tentatively let the blanket fall, revealing the symbol on his chest. Rhodey didn’t take any notice of it and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling on the shirt was easy and the breeches simple enough. He was incredibly curious about his new human genitals, but decided that was a curiosity for another time. 

The lacing on the breeches was odd but not a completely strange task as he’d tied with human ropes before, curious about their function. He didn’t believe he made too much of a disaster of things. But, when he was clothed, he felt drained.

Rhodey noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from standing. “You should rest some more, Tony. I will have some food brought to you.”

Tony hesitated, the last thing he wanted to do was tire his new body or make a fool of himself, but he also didn’t want to waste any time. He only had two weeks to win Princess Pepper. 

But, if Loki could be trusted (something, Tony could not be certain about) his time wouldn’t start until he first spoke to her. He would be wise to horde these few hours to himself to devise a plan and make sure he was ready to win her.

Although it frustrated him to wait and stay in the bed, he didn’t let it show as he smiled gratefully at Rhodey. “Thank you. I think I will rest.”

Rhodey nodded and squeezed his shoulder again. “Don’t rush yourself. You’ve been through a trauma.” Concern filled Rhodey’s eyes. “We don’t know how long you’ve been in the ocean. You’re lucky to be alive.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. He just smiled vaguely and thanked the man again. Rhodey just nodded and stood. He once more promised to send food before he was leaving the room and Tony was alone. 

He waited a few moments before he sighed and dropped back onto the bedding. He stared at the ceiling and chewed on his bottom lip. Tony had a lot to do and very little time to plan and enact it.

But, Tony was determined. He wasn’t returning to marry Princess Hela and he _wouldn’t_ lose Loki’s bargain. He would win Princess Pepper and his freedom. It was only a matter of time.

He smirked with newfound confidence and let his body relax. He was Prince Anthony, heir to the throne of Midgard, and he could succeed at anything he put his mind to. Tony’s hand came to brush his chest, almost unconsciously.

Not even a stolen heart could stop him.

* * *

Loki found the whole thing dreadfully amusing.

He had always been the last resort, the desperate measure and the creature no wise merman would strike a bargain with - and yet, so many came to him for assistance or advice.

But, Anthony Stark was the first _prince_ to come to him for help. And what an overconfident fool he was. 

In love with a human, betrothed to a princess, and stubborn enough to be goaded into a terribly unfair deal with Loki.

Yes, he was quite pleased, and he wasn’t above taking full advantage of the merman’s need and self-assurance. The leverage he would hold over Midgard and Asgard if they learnt he owned the prince... oh, Loki could just _taste_ their outrage. However, with the prince’s heart in his possession, he could also corrupt it. He could make a fine puppet prince that no one would suspect. Loki would only need wait for Anthony to lose his self-imposed task at winning the princess. 

Loki would be able to watch over him as the prince failed. He could also gloat as well, and if need be, interfere enough in the proceedings until Anthony lost.

Loki’s deals, after all, were rarely ever _fair_.

The prince was merely a stepping stone, a pawn to manipulate as Loki stepped ever closer to gaining his revenge on Odin and the Aesir.

Loki looked down at the enchanted disc he was holding; carved from pearl and bespelled to follow his prize.

It showed the prince as he sat inside the human ship, eating a meal and speaking with the human who had brought the food for him. The green symbol glowed on his chest and Loki glanced at the box to his side that held Anthony Stark’s heart.

It was only a matter of time until the rest of the merman belonged to him, Loki only need wait.

* * *

It took Tony a day to get his feet underneath him and figure out how to walk without falling down. He practiced in Rhodey’s room when the human wasn’t present, and blamed lingering exhaustion for why he wasn’t up and about yet.

He also took the time to explore his body and work out how it functioned. His lower half was a mystery that took some time to uncover. Tony was grateful for his extensive spying and curiosity about humans as it allowed for less surprises.

Rhodey was helpful as well, answering his simple questions with ease and a lack of reproach.

Tony learned that Rhodey was a military man and a diplomat, tasked with helping to smooth over Princess Pepper’s journey into the new kingdom.

He was kind and compassionate, but he was also suspicious of who Tony was and how he’d come to be in the middle of the ocean. Tony didn’t doubt it was part of the reason why he was remaining in Rhodey’s room as opposed to more standard dwellings on the ship. The human wanted to keep an eye on Tony.

Tony attempted to be as non-threatening as possible, helped by being relatively helpless in a body he was still unfamiliar with. He mostly just wanted information; specifically, how long it would take them to arrive at the kingdom where Pepper’s betrothed awaited them.

When he learned it was a week and a half away, he almost panicked. Tony was not familiar with human protocol, but he doubted he would be allowed near the princess when they were on land.

Tony had no time to waste, not if he wanted to succeed and regain his heart from the sea wizard.

Tony waited until he’d eaten his morning meal before announcing to Rhodey. “Would it be alright if I journeyed onto the deck and gained some fresh air?”

“Certainly,” Rhodey was quick to agree and helped him to his feet.

Tony was a lot steadier on his legs now and was able to walk without Rhodey’s assistance. They were below deck, and Tony had some difficulty with the stairs, but when he stepped out onto the deck to feel the sun shining on his face, Tony tilted his head automatically, feeling like he was breaking out from beneath a wave.

Rhodey lightly clapped his shoulder and Tony jerked to look at him. The man was smiling. “Don’t get in anyone’s way and no one will bother you. Hammer’s crew are nice enough, but don’t give the Captain a reason to be mad at you, to him you’re little more than a stowaway.”

“And here I thought I was more like a fisherman’s catch,” Tony quipped, having learned the human found his humour amusing.

Rhodey chuckled, his eyes bright with laughter. “Well, consider yourself the sardine when he wanted the oyster’s pearl.”

“I think I am at least as impressive as the marlin.”

Rhodey shook his head but he was still smiling. “Go enjoy your fresh air.”

He left Tony a moment later, making his way to a group of men further down the deck; it left Tony alone and eyeing the dozen of humans around him with a mixture of uncertainty and intrigue. He had started to grow used to Rhodey, the novelty of talking with a human wearing off; he had almost forgotten the Rhodey _was_ different to him. 

Surrounded by humans, he suddenly remembered and he felt like a stranger in an unknown world. 

“You are the man that was rescued.”

Tony startled and spun around. He found himself looking into the curious eyes of Princess Pepper. She was stunning. Her dress was violet in colour and her hair was lightly blowing in the wind from the sea. She was a vision. She also wasn’t alone, the man Mr Hogan, was lingering behind her and watching Tony closely. A royal guard, Tony could only assume, sworn to keep her safe.

Tony smiled at them both, letting charm infuse his expression; he was said to have the most handsome smile in all the seven seas, and he would put it to good use.

“I-”

The moment the word left his mouth, he felt the symbol in his chest burn before a jolt of ice spread throughout his body. It wrapped around him and felt like tentacles or a binding. It made him choke, feeling breathless. He leant against the wood of the ship for support as his vision briefly blackened. 

“Sir? Sir, are you alright?”

It took Tony a long moment to register the voice and when he did, he blinked open his eyes to find Mr Hogan in front of him. His hand was on Tony’s arm and concern painted his expression. Tony looked past him, seeing Pepper standing close and looking anxious for him.

 _From the moment you speak to her_ , Tony remembered. 

Loki’s spell had taken affect, and when he glanced down at his chest, he could see the bright glow from the symbol piercing through his clothes. Tony licked his lips and drew in a shuddering breath.

“I, yes. I’m sorry. I am not as recovered as I thought. I felt... faint.” He gave a strained smile. “It has passed.”

Pepper glanced between him and the other man. “Mr Hogan, perhaps you should escort him back below deck for further rest?”

Tony shook his head. “Thank you, but I’m fine. I’ve missed fresh air. I’ll sit to the side here.” He gave a lopsided smile. “But perhaps, if you could spare a few minutes to keep me company? I would rather not fall over the side of the ship.”

Pepper gave a smile that was torn between concern and amusement. Mr Hogan just looked unsure, glancing between Pepper and Tony. She seemed to understand Mr Hogan’s wariness as she stepped forward and lightly patted his arm. 

“There is no harm in sitting to talk, and you will remain with us the entire time.” She glanced at Tony. “Forgive Happy. He is my friend and protector. I am not sure if James—Colonel Rhodes--has informed you, but I am Princess Virginia Potts.”

Tony had seen how humans addressed royalty and he bowed at her respectfully. “He did not, but it is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Virginia.”

She smiled. “Please, I prefer Pepper.”

“Princess Pepper,” he corrected with a smile, rising from his position. “My name is Anthony, but I prefer Tony.”

She was still smiling and she gave a regal nod. “Tony then.” 

She gestured over to a section of the ship where they could sit with ease. Happy disappeared only briefly, returning with a pillow that he placed on the deck for Pepper to sit on. Tony dropped down onto the wood and Happy remained standing above them.

“James says you cannot remember how you came to be in the ocean?” Pepper questioned.

Tony felt a jolt of worry as he held her gaze, remembering the moment they had shared the first time they saw each other. Tony wondered if she recalled seeing him and what she made of him now. He wished he could say the truth and explain where he’d come from and why he was here, but he knew he couldn’t dare.

She didn’t know him, she wouldn’t believe him.

Tony absently ran a hand across his chest, pressing against the spot where his heart once rested. It had been a long time since someone had needed convincing to like him, but Tony wasn’t worried. He had watched her for weeks, he _knew_ Pepper and he knew she was as desperate to escape an arranged marriage as he was.

She was beautiful, intelligent and _perfect_. Tony knew they were meant to be. Surely it wouldn’t take long to convince her of the same and sweep his wonderful human princess off her feet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday evening but I'd had a long day and was exhausted + Christmas Eve celebrations. So, um, you get it now! One of two ~Christmas postings I'll put up when I get a chance today!
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! Happy Holiday season to those celebrating a different festivity this month! And have a wonderful week, to those who are chilling with nothing on :) ♥

It turned out to be more difficult than Tony anticipated.

Tony had been a prince all his life. He was not prepared for how different things would be for an unknown, common human.

Pepper spoke to him for an hour. He made her laugh and she found him interesting. Yet, Mr Hogan was never far and often interrupted their conversation, gently but firmly chastising Tony for some of his behaviour. He was a commoner addressing a princess, not a prince addressing another royal. Pepper dismissed the complaints, enjoying Tony’s honesty and refreshing behaviour. 

But, she still left far too soon and Rhodey came to find him and brought him back below deck.

Tony had no means of following her or seeking her out again. Mr Hogan watched him with the sharp eyes of an octopus and despite Tony’s persistence; he only managed one more conversation with Pepper within the next two days. 

They simply had no chances to speak and Rhodey was keen to keep Tony occupied. He was carefully trying to learn more about Tony in how he interacted with people and objects. He hoped to spark Tony’s memory, and Tony had no ability to avoid or deny him, not when the man was still generous enough to share his sleeping quarters.

Tony was in those rooms now, pacing and trying to devise a means of speaking with Pepper. He should have been alone in the room, which was why, when he heard someone speak from behind him, Tony jumped and almost lost his footing.

“My, my, little prince,” Loki drawled. “Are you finding your task more difficult than you thought?”

Tony spun to face the sea wizard. Loki had adopted a human form to match Tony’s and he was resting on Tony’s cot. His clothing was black but it shifted green under the right light. He was smirking at Tony with amusement.

“ _Loki_ ,” Tony hissed. “Why are you here? My time is not yet finished!”

“I wished to see my investment.” Loki answered before smoothly standing. He walked on his human legs with ease and Tony felt a spike of envy. “I must say, you are exceeding even my expectations for a dismal result.” His smirk stretched wider. “Do you wish to forfeit yourself to me now? Save us the boredom of watching your further failures with this princess?”

Tony glared and stepped closer to him. “I will not give in. I will win her.”

Loki tsked. “Little prince. So certain and so foolish.” His hand came out and pressed against Tony’s chest, the light from his spell flared brighter, casting their faces in dark green shadow. “A merman without a heart, so desperately trying to win a human’s fickle one. Such a tragedy.”

Tony glared and slapped at Loki’s wrist, breaking the connection and dissolving the magic. The sea wizard looked surprised. “You will not speak of Pepper that way. You know nothing of her!”

Loki’s eyes brightened, mischief and delight appearing. “Oh? Should I go speak with her?” He taunted. “Find what she desires and grant it for a price? Should I reveal _myself_ as a suitor? I would be a far grander one than a half drowned runaway!”

“You will not go near her,” Tony threatened, stepping forward until their chests almost brushed. He had nothing to fight with, but he would use everything at his disposal to keep Loki from Pepper.

“Or what, little prince?” Loki asked, chuckling at him. “You are nothing but a little human now. You gave more than your tail away on this deal, you gave your _heart_.” Loki’s grin showed his teeth. “I could ruin and destroy you so easily while I maintain my possession of _that_.”

Tony was tense, fear rushing through him, at the miscalculation, but he refused to let it show. Loki’s words weren’t an idle threat by any means, but the sea wizard’s body was relaxed and free from anger. His smirk was taunting, not malicious.

“But you won’t,” Tony stated, his words were cautious, yet he still felt confident of the answer.

“But I won’t,” Loki repeated. He remained entertained. “I have more uses for you alive. So go,” he made a gesture at the door, “fail your courtship.” He walked backed over to Tony’s bedding and took a seat, lounging regally. “I shall enjoy the spectacle.”

Tony closed the distance and stood above the languid sea wizard. His eyes blazed with determined fire as Tony vowed, “I will win. I do not need my tail or what you stole from me. I only need _myself_.”

Loki just laughed. “Oh, I am glad you came to me, _Prince Anthony_.” His tone was mocking. “Seeing you marry dear Hela would be a waste of such arrogant pride.”

Tony’s brow furrowed, his anger shifting to confusion. “What do you know of Princess Hela?”

“More then you, I am sure,” Loki answered. His eyes suddenly glinted with interest. He even leant forward. “Would you like to know of her, little prince? Shall I offer you a _new_ deal?”

Tony glared at the sea wizard. He wasn’t about to step into a new bargain with Loki, not when his success with Pepper would make any knowledge about Hela useless to him.

“I don’t need anything from you, Loki.” He tilted his chin. “I want you to leave.”

Loki shook his head and grinned mockingly. “You are not a prince up here, and I take no orders from a _Midgardian_ whether on ship or in sea. Rather,” he tilted his head, “I might remain and watch your little _courtship_.” He sniggered. “Although, I think you might have greater luck with this _Rhodes_ ,” he gestured at the human’s larger bedding that was further to their right. “You are spending the most time with him! Perhaps _he_ should be your betrothed.”

He finished his words with a dark little chuckle and shifted to become more comfortable, lying sprawled across Tony’s bed with his head on Tony’s pillow. It made Tony want to tip the sea wizard onto the floor. See how much he would laugh while collapsed at Tony’s feet!

Unfortunately, he knew better than to anger the sea wizard in such a way. Tony may not like him or want him on the ship, but Loki was still one of the most powerful beings in the ocean. He couldn’t afford to infuriate him.

“Do you not have other people to taunt?” Tony growled. “Does your cave not have some seaweed to pluck or some hapless creature to kill?”

“I’m afraid my cave is rather quiet,” Loki answered. [He absently picked up a clock from nearby and examined it](http://imgur.com/KeTOxsX). Tony wanted to snatch it away and tell him not to touch Rhodey’s things. He forced himself to resist.

“The seas however are quiet flustered,” Loki continued, “what with the disappearance of a betrothed prince.” His green eyes flicked to Tony who had stiffened. “You’ve caused such _delightful_ chaos. One hardly knows where to look.”

Tony hadn’t wanted to think about how the kingdom would be reacting to his disappearance. He’d half-expected Jarvis would tell Howard, but Tony hadn’t cared as long as no one came to get him. He could only win this bargain if he was around Pepper, and his father dragging him back under the water or negotiating with Loki would only end in Tony back in the castle and marrying Hela.

He wouldn’t let that happened. He could still win Pepper, regain his heart, avoid the Asgardian princess, and live forever on land with the humans. Tony could be _free_.

It was why he couldn’t think about his father or Midgard. He had to think about himself and what would make him happy. He had to find a way to gain more time with Pepper. He also needed _Loki_ to disappear back under the waves.

“If things are so _delightful_ down there,” Tony said. “I can’t see why you’re up here with me.”

“Oh, but you are just as entertaining,” Loki insisted, his grin full of mischief. “I don’t often make such delectable bargains with amusing princes. I think I might have to visit you more often.”

“I do not _want_ you here,” Tony stated.

Loki smiled at him as if he was a particularly dense child. “Oh, Anthony, do you truly believe you could stop me?”

Any response Tony might have given was halted by the sound of the door opening; he jerked his attention to it and found Rhodey walking in with a smile. When he looked back at his bedding, Loki was gone. The only indication he had been there was the rumpled bedding and the clock on Tony’s pillow.

It was a deliberate taunt and reminder that he didn’t have forever to win Pepper, and Loki would be waiting in the shadows, hoping he would fail. 

Glaring, Tony snatched up the clock and placed it where it had come from.

“Tony?” Rhodey questioned, his voice filled with concern.

Tony pulled in a deep breath before turning to Rhodey and giving his most charming smile. “I’m sorry. I was lost in my own world.” He walked over to the other man. “I do hope you’ve come to escort me to the deck. I could use the feel and taste of fresh sea air.”

“You know you can walk there alone, Tony,” Rhodey said with a smile. “I am not your keeper.”

“But you are great company, and I enjoy getting to know you,” Tony insisted. 

It wasn’t a lie, he _did_ like Rhodey, but Tony had also learned that when he was with the soldier, he had a higher chance of speaking with Pepper. And Loki’s visit had only further proven how important it was that he took every possible chance he could to be around her.

* * *

Tony managed to speak with Pepper again. Mr Hogan needed to discuss something with Rhodey and Pepper waved the men away as she stood with Tony. They spoke about the sea and the beauty of it. She knew very little about the creatures within it and Tony was happy to regal her with stories and information.

She was delighted and intrigued. Rhodey, Mr Hogan and even a few members of the crew came to listen to his depictions of various sea life and their habits. Some of the crew disagreed with him, but Tony hotly argued back. A human would _never_ know more about the sea then _him_. 

Rhodey was amused and it had been a good few hours by the time he lead Tony below deck. He had interrupted Tony in the middle of an argument and dragged him to Rhodey’s room. Tony had blinked back to his surroundings, not having noticed that Pepper had disappeared with Mr Hogan sometime during his debate.

“You may be a knowledgeable fisherman, Tony, but some of these men will not like to be told they are wrong.”

Tony startled. “ _Fisherman?_ ”

Rhodey noticed Tony’s incredulity and raised his eyebrows. “Or do you think you are a scholar? You are educated enough to be one. The son of a rich merchant, perhaps?” Tony’s mouth gaped open. Rhodey just patted his shoulder. “You seem a nice man, Tony. I do hope you will feel comfortable to explain why you are trying so hard to outrun your past.” 

“I, uh, um,” Tony stuttered over what to say.

Rhodey stopped them outside his quarters and squeezed Tony’s arm. His smile was gentle. “We will reach the shore in a few days and you will be left to your own devices. I would like to know your story and help you if you need it.”

Tony was shocked. It was one thing to loan his quarters another entirely to go out on a limb for a virtual stranger. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I am fond of you,” Rhodey said, shaking his head and laughing gently. He shook Tony lightly. “You are a strange, secretive man, but I know you are a _good_ man. So go into the room and I’ll bring us something to eat. You may decide what, if anything, you want to tell me.”

Tony swallowed, unsure what to do or say, but Rhodey squeezed his shoulder again before turning and making his way to the galley. Tony looked after him before dragged in a rough breath and rubbing his face.

He had not intended for Rhodey to like him or to be so perceptive. He had not intended _he_ would like Rhodey. The man was kind and caring. He could be a loyal and incredible friend – but would that remain the case if Tony refused to tell him the truth?

Tony was biting his lip and debating that as he opened the door and stepped into the room. He froze at finding Loki making himself at home lying on Tony’s bed once more. He was in a human form again and had his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

“Sentiment is such a dangerous thing,” Loki drawled before tilting his head to regard Tony. “Do I detect another human you’ve become besotted with, prince?”

Tony sent him a scornful look and shut the door. “You know nothing.”

“I know you are closer to this _Rhodes_ then your fair princess.” He smirked. “I know you did not even notice when your fair beauty wandered away, bored with your pointless argument.”

Tony flinched, he couldn’t help it. He felt guilty for being distracted from Pepper; she deserved so much more then that! Yet even knowing that, his attention could not be shifted from what had been said.

“It was not pointless,” Tony argued. “Those humans were trying to lecture me on the habits of dolphins - _me!_ ”

“What a crime,” Loki flatly remarked. 

Tony stepped up to the sea wizard, still indignant by the earlier insult. “I know more than any human on this useless ship! I have _reared_ dolphins! I have had them draw my chariot! Humans treat them as little more than mindless beasts when they can outwit most of the mermen found in a royal court!”

Loki’s lips twitched upwards. “Well, I would not argue with that.”

“Ludicrous! Idiots!” Tony didn’t even think as he came to the end of the cot and pushed back Loki’s legs before sitting down beside him. He didn’t notice Loki’s startled look at the action. “I will not stand back and allow the foolish to remain unchallenged.”

He turned to face the other, planning to say more only to realise the position they were in; Loki had drawn up his legs but was watching Tony with calculating, piercing eyes. Tony swallowed and stiffened as he realised the casual position he had adopted with the _sea wizard_.

This was a fearful creature that held Tony’s heart captive and was merely waiting for Tony to fail so that he could take possession of him. Loki could not be trusted and should never be so carelessly treated.

Yet, despite Tony’s panic over his behaviour, Loki surprised him by saying, “The foolish should always be challenged, if only so that one may make them look the fool.” He tilted his head, eyeing Tony with curiosity. “Perhaps your argument was not so pointless.”

Tony blinked feeling surprised and incredulous. He also felt a surprising _understanding_. Loki, after all, might be deadly and forbidden from attending any merman courts, but he was still _intelligent_. He was a genius, by all accounts. He was also the most skilled magic user in the oceans.

Where people had lauded Tony’s genius, they had whispered with worry about Loki’s. Tony had put many a fool in their place through his words and Tony suddenly realised, so had _Loki_.

It didn’t make Tony any less wary of Loki, nor did he forget the power the sea-wizard held over him, but when Loki questioned, “Have you ever had dealings with Killian?”

Tony groaned loud and long and tilted back his head. He also answered. “That merman is a disgrace to our race.”

“He came to me,” Loki remarked, “seeking a deal.”

Tony was startled to hear that. “What?”

“He sought intellect and power to overthrow the kingdom of Midgard.” Tony jolted with horror at the thought, but Loki’s eyes were dancing with amusement. “Would you like to hear that tale?”

Tony knew that Killian was still alive and in the dungeons of Midgard for his attempt at treason. He hadn’t succeeded... in fact, he’d failed quite spectacularly. “You tricked him.”

“I did,” Loki stated. “Would you like to learn _how?_ ”

And maybe Tony should have agreed as a means of discovering how Loki manipulated and tricked others, but when Tony found himself turning towards Loki and nodding, all he was thinking about was hearing that fool get what he deserved.

He was also, although he would not admit it, entranced by the spark of genuine humour and enjoyment in Loki’s gaze as the sea-wizard told a tale that no other had ever been so honestly interested to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I haven't had a chance to proof-read this since I'm posting in a rush, hopefully no glaring errors! And we got some Loki/Tony interactions. Huzzah!
> 
> And sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping for more Loki dramatics or ~evil! I like my misunderstood bb who has never had someone sit down and talk with him for fun. I did say this story was going to be "light-hearted" XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  **EDIT:** Gorgeous art in the prose is by the wonderful greenisho!! And you can flail at them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/206096126) :D  
> (p.s. I like to think U and Butterfingers are two of the dolphins Tony has reared :P)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to post this last night but I was still recovering from New Years, sooo it's a little late, sorry!
> 
> I hope everyone has had a wonderful 1st of January and I hope you all have a wonderful 2019! ♥

After that evening, it became normal for Tony to find Loki lounging on his bedding multiple times a day.

What surprised Tony was that they just... talked. They didn’t argue and Loki didn’t threaten him or Pepper. Loki often told tales of people he had tricked in the past and Tony found himself laughing. 

They would occasionally descend into awkward silence when they remembered that _Tony_ was one such fool; a merman who had entered into the type of deal where Loki rarely came out the loser. 

It found Tony growing uncomfortable, frustrated and stressed. But, the sea-wizard stunned him by haltingly recounting some of his few failures. He offered Tony a sprig of hope each time and Tony clung to it with renewed vigour. 

He knew it could be a lie, a false sense of looming victory. But he had a little under a week left and he would cling to what he could.

Tony would succeed and come out the victor in his bargain with Loki.

And things were going better than before. Mr Hogan had started to relax around him. He even _preferred_ Pepper be around him rather than anyone else on the ship. Tony had endeavoured to be friendly with the man in the hopes of lowering his defences, and it had succeeded.

Pepper had even requested that Tony dine with her for the evening. She wanted company other than her hand maidens and wanted to hear more tales about the sea. She could not remain unchaperoned so Mr Hogan was also present.

It was a wonderful meal. Pepper was happy and laughing while Mr Hogan was an unobtrusive presence in the corner of the room. It was not a courtship dinner, but it _felt_ like one. They parted on good terms and he gave a respectful bow and kissed the back of her hand.

He had been walking back to Rhodey’s rooms when the corridor around him briefly darkened before another was walking beside him. Tony was unsurprised to find it was Loki.

“You are progressing with her,” Loki stated, his lips downturned and a harsh furrow in his brow.

Tony raised his eyebrows, more amused than offended or afraid. “I know you wish me to fail, but must you look so angry about it?”

Loki sent him a sharp look, his green eyes impossible to read and soon enough he looked away. “Your time still dwindles, Anthony.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony insisted. “I will win.”

“Because you love her?” Loki questioned. 

There was something in his voice that Tony couldn’t place. Tony looked over at him, finding Loki watching him intently. Tony frowned at him and slowed his walking until they were standing in the empty corridor. 

“Why else would I do so much for her?” Tony asked.

Loki scowled. “A human you barely know. A woman who even now sees you as little more than a commoner.” He gestured back behind him at Pepper’s quarters. “You have bartered your very life on a deal with me for _that?_ ”

Tony blinked; feeling genuinely confused by Loki’s... concern?

But, surely not; Loki was the sea-wizard, renowned as evil and untrustworthy. He held Tony in an inescapable deal and had stolen Tony’s heart. In fact, Tony should fear him, he should _despise_ him and yet... a small part of Tony brightened whenever Loki appeared. He waited for a new story or teasing conversation with barely repressed excitement.

Perhaps it was because Loki was his last connection to the sea and the world that had been his home for centuries - but somehow, Tony found himself turning towards Loki and feeling intrigued by the sea wizard. 

The Loki before him was not the same intimidating mage who pulled out his heart several days ago. Tony didn’t know _who_ Loki was, but Tony already believed he was a puzzle that would take many years to unravel. 

Sometimes, Tony had the feeling that had he met the man under different circumstances, they could have been friends.

But, they were not, and despite their lowered hostilities, despite their conversations, stories and jokes, Tony was still fighting to win Pepper’s heart and escape becoming Loki’s possession. He couldn’t afford to hesitate.

It was why he looked Loki in the eyes and answered him, “Mermans and humans alike, Loki, will do anything for the ones that they love.”

Loki flinched. It was so unexpected that Tony tilted his head curiously; trying to understand what was going through the sea-wizard’s mind. He didn’t expect the corridor to become colder and darker as Loki glared at the ground. The sudden temperature drop made Tony shiver and glance around. 

When Loki raised his head, any camaraderie they had formed was wiped clean. His face was impassive and _sinister_. He looked suddenly and abruptly, like the feared sea-wizard he truly was. Tony almost wanted to step backwards. His hand came, unconsciously to touch his chest where the green marking still resided. Loki’s eyes flicked to his chest and his lips twisted into a bitter sneer. 

“ _Sentiment_ ,” he snarled and between one blink in the next, he was gone.

Tony let out a heavy breath not having realised he’d been holding it. The shadows that had seemed to fill the corridor receded.

Rubbing his chest, Tony stared at the place where Loki had disappeared, wondering what had happened to infuriate him.

_Has Loki ever been in love?_ The thought whispered through his mind and left Tony wracking his mind for any rumour or tale about the sea-wizard that involved a partner or heartbreak, but there was nothing.

Tony didn’t realise as he made his way back to Rhodey’s room, that instead of thinking about his private dinner with the beautiful princess, his mind was firmly and doggedly fixated on working out the layers and mystery that made up the elusive and puzzling sea-wizard.

* * *

Loki was furious with himself.

His chest felt tight and his heart was aching. When he appeared in his cave, he threw out his magic in a fit of rage, destroying everything in the area. He very nearly wanted to scream out his suffering into the ocean, hoping it might relieve some of his burden. But, he knew it wouldn’t.

Loki pressed his face into his hands, knowing no one would see him, knowing no one would _dare_ to speak of it even if they did witness his moment of weakness.

It was one in a long line since he had started conversing with Anthony Stark.

Disinterest and satisfaction had come so easily in the beginning; a foolish prince destined to fail his deal and become Loki’s? A beautiful pawn that would belong to him? Oh, how he would _lord_ that over Odin. 

But then he had taken to watching Anthony, and even gone to the ship to gloat about the prince’s failures.

And then they had spoken, for _hours_. Loki had even magically redirected people away from the room not wanting their conversations to stop. Loki wanted to keep having someone look at him with surprise, awe, amusement and delight. It was addictive. Loki had not had that even before his banishment, even before he became _sea-wizard, traitor... bastard prince_.

Once, centuries ago, before Anthony had been born a prince of Midgard, Loki had held the same rank and status as the merman. He had never been loved or truly respected but he’d had a home, a family.

But it had all been a lie, a fallacy and in his rage, Loki had struck out at the kingdom that had so deeply hurt him. He had failed, in the end, and after punishment and imprisonment he had escaped and reinvented himself.

He was the sea-wizard who despised Asgard. The one who was more octopus than merman. A being that Asgard hid their connection to, not wanting any other kingdom to know of the blight on their golden, royal family.

And yet, despite this, Anthony spoke to him, laughed with him... liked him, perhaps? 

But Loki laughed bleakly at the very idea. He was fooling himself to believe such a thing. 

He slowly removed his hands from his face, barely glancing at the destruction of the room as he walked over to the pearl disc. He called up an image of Anthony without any trouble. He was in the room with Rhodes, laughing and smiling.

He was beautiful and Loki’s heart warmed with delight at seeing him. It was a damning reaction and he turned the pearl upside down with disgust.

Loki hated himself for being so pathetic. He had known he was in trouble the moment he’d been telling his stories and Anthony’s bright, laughing face had changed to distress and distance. They had remembered the deal between them and Loki had... admitted earlier failings. Merman and mermaids who had bested him and walked out the winner in a deal; secrets he had cursed them so they could not breathe a word.

His reputation was important both for personal protection and the success of further deals. Yet, for Anthony, he had laid down his flaws without a moment’s thought. He had given Anthony a chance to succeed, had given Anthony _hope_ just to see the merman’s eyes flare with fire and determination. 

It had been the first step down a slope that found Loki where he was; a victim to his own foolish heart.

Anthony Stark was an arrogant, intelligent, mischievous merman who had so easily and unknowingly crept into Loki’s affections.

Anthony had fallen in love with a human princess despite never meeting her, and Loki had fallen for a merman prince during a handful of conversations. But, Anthony was already in love with another. Anthony had made his _deal_ with Loki in order to gain the heart of his Princess Pepper.

_Pathetic_ , Loki’s mind hissed at him.

It made him snarl silently and he swam further into his cave. He paced for a few minutes before being drawn, unerringly to the single item undamaged by his rage. The most priceless treasure in his home. 

Loki picked up the box tentatively and slid open the lid. Resting within it, bright and flickering was Anthony’s heart. It wasn’t the beating organ; rather it was the man’s _essence_. It was a beautiful flame that pulsed and danced when Loki’s fingers hovered beside it. He could feel a hint of the warmth and love that Anthony was capable of bestowing to any that held it.

Loki’s adopted mother, Frigga, the one person on Asgard he truly loved, had told Loki as a child that he would have to be patient, but that one day he would find someone who would truly match him. She had never once informed him that the one he would find would be in love with another.

_What an irony_ , he thought, his words bitter and harsh, _I have his very heart in my hand, and yet, it is far from ever being mine._

And that was the hardest truth to acknowledge. It made Loki close his eyes followed the box. It protected the merman prince’s heart and blocked the truth from his sight.

It was why he could not sabotage Anthony’s attempts despite such tactics in the past when it looked like he might lose his deal. But, he couldn’t do that to Anthony. 

No. He would stand back and let Anthony win his princess and his freedom. 

_And even if he should fail_ , Loki gritted his teeth; _it will never be me that he wants._

* * *

Tony was running out of time. 

His deal with Loki still had five days left, but the ship was set to make land tomorrow. Pepper would be off to meet her betrothed in his castle and Tony would be as far from her as if he was still in the sea.

It was why he had no choice but to act now. He was trusted by Rhodey and Mr Hogan. They did not even blink when he asked to walk around the deck with Pepper. Tony knew that as long as she was in sight of Mr Hogan, they would be left to their own devices.

She was more subdued than normal, and anxiousness was tightening her eyes. She kept flicking her eyes into the distance and the land that they couldn’t yet see. 

They stopped at the side of the ship and Pepper placed her hands on the wood. Tony stood without touching it. His hands were nervously clasped behind his back.

This was it, his chance at freedom - and _her_ chance for escaping her marriage. They could be a fine couple, he knew they could.

“Princess Pepper,” he started, “I-”

She cut him off gently, “Tony.” He looked over at her, seeing her soft, sympathetic eyes. “You are a kind man and I have enjoyed our conversations greatly.” She looked back at the sea and sighed. “Do you understand the duty and honour one has to their kingdom?”

Tony tried not to flinch or think about his father, Midgard and his own betrothal. 

“I know it is not fair to make someone marry who they do not wish to,” Tony answered, his voice coming out roughly.

Pepper turned to him, her intelligent eyes bright with sudden realisation. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she whispered, and the look they shared was full of understanding.

It seemed she knew in that moment exactly what he was running from. Her face had shifted to compassion and she reached out and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Her smile was sad.

“I do like you, Tony.”

But, her tone said it all. She _liked_ him, but she did not love him, did not _want_ him. 

Tony Stark, merman and prince of Midgard had made a deal with Loki the sea-witch and he had _lost_.

Tony’s heart sank and he tried to compose himself. She looked away and dropped her hand, giving him privacy. Tony gripped the side of the ship for balance and stared down at his legs. He knew they would be lost to him. His _life_ was forfeit and now entirely in Loki’s hands. 

He swallowed and tried to quell the tremor that wanted to overtake his body. 

“I...” Tony looked back at the woman who had no idea what she had done. The woman he could not blame, not when she did not love him. “I wish you health and happiness, Princess Pepper. I truly wish that for you.”

She smiled at him, but the expression was clouded by sadness and compassion. “And I wish the same for you, Tony.”

Tony nodded and hurriedly turned away and started walking he didn’t look at the crew, at Mr Hogan or gods, _Rhodey_. He didn’t know how long he had before Loki’s spell would take effect and he could feel the panic mounting. He almost jumped when Rhodey grabbed his arm. 

“Tony? Are you alright?”

Tony spun to face the other man; he knew his eyes were wide. He still reached out and clasped Rhodey’s arms. He held the man’s gaze.

“Rhodey,” he began, needing desperately to say this, “you have been kind to me. You have become my _friend_. I truly wish to repay you for all you have given me, but I do not believe I will have the time.”

Rhodey was noticeable confused. “You do not need to repay me.” He took Tony’s other arm in his hand. “I don’t understand what is wrong?” He gave a friendly smile. “Do you think I will leave you when we arrive on the shore? I would not do that, you have become my friend as well, Tony.”

The knowledge made Tony’s heart ache and he wrapped his arms around Rhodey in a tight and sudden hug. Rhodey was surprised and despite the lack of propriety Tony had displayed, Rhodey slowly hugged him back. Tony closed his eyes. He could already feel a tingling in his legs. A tell-tale sign that Loki’s spell was unravelling and drawing him back to the sea.

Tony still tried to make things easy, to absolve everyone of guilt. “It is not Pepper’s fault, assure her it is not. It is _no one’s_ fault but my own.” Tony pulled back and held the other man’s eyes as he vowed, “James Rhodes, if I am ever able to help you, I will see that it is done. The ocean itself will repay this debt and protect the friend of Anthony Stark.”

Tony cupped Rhodey’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. A blessing from a prince to a subject; the sea would take care of Rhodey should he ever fall into its clutches. 

“Tony? What’s going on? Tony?”

But he was already pulling away. His feet were starting to slip, his ability to use his legs fading. He could almost feel his skin changing to scales, hidden beneath his clothes. He stumbled back to the side of the ship.

He looked passed Rhodey to see Pepper’s wide-eyed gaze. It pained him to imagine her guilt. ‘ _Not your fault_ ’ he mouthed, before tearing his gaze back to Rhodey. He gave the man a sad, helpless smile and whispered, “Goodbye.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened but Tony already threw himself backwards and overboard. He heard Rhodey shout but Tony closed his eyes as the water broke his fall and he went under. The feeling of the sea was as familiar as a loving embrace. His lungs burned for air, but his body started to glow green, starting from his chest and his pants started to rip. 

His eyes only snapped open when he heard a splash, he shifted and saw Rhodey. The human moved to swim for him but froze as green light surrounded Tony and his tail emerged in a swirl of magic. 

Rhodey stared at him in pure shock.

Tony smiled sadly and shook his head at Rhodey. He pressed a single, silencing finger to the regretful slant of his lips.

He then turned and darted further below the waves, disappearing deep into the ocean and leaving the human to break the surface and return to the ship. 

Tony knew no one would believe Rhodey’s tale should he tell it; everyone would simply assume that Tony had drowned, but at least his human friend would know the truth. Tony had to be content with that; it was all he could give to the man who had done so much for him.

He now had to turn his attention to where he was going and the path his tail was carrying him down. Loki’s magic was calling him to return to the sea-wizard’s cave and Tony could not fight the spell. He did not even try.

Tony had lost, and now Loki was within his rights to collect.

Whatever camaraderie he might have shared with Loki while he was on the ship, whether true or false, it was gone now. Loki had won his prize, and Tony was just one more outsmarted victim that Loki now possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! 
> 
> Tony lost his deal and is a merman again! Oh no! Now he belongs to the mean ~~pretty~~ sea-wizard, whatever will happen to him! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Tony arrived at the cave only a few hours after leaving the ship. His speed was much faster than anything a human ship could travel, and with the spell pushing him towards the sea-wizard, Tony’s tail wasn’t about to slow.

He tried to enjoy the sight of the ocean and the animals within it as he passed them by. He briefly twirled through a school of fish and even a pod of dolphins, some of whom he recognised and who were ecstatic to see him.

They were small distractions, glimpses of a freedom he no longer possessed. 

But, the closer he got to the cave, the more Tony’s heart sunk and his face fell. Tony had no one to blame but himself; he’d made a desperate deal fuelled by arrogance and affection. He’d done it without knowing human customs and now he was paying the price. He hadn’t been able to offer himself in any way that Pepper could accept, and Loki must have known it all along.

The sea-wizard was likely laughing at him. He had dangled hope and offered conversation all while waiting with bated breath to snap his trap shut. Loki had fooled him, not once, but twice, and now the sea-wizard owned him, utterly and completely.

When the cave finally came into view, Tony’s dejection was impossible to escape as was the tug of magic that had him swimming towards the entrance and into the dimly lit chamber. Loki was already waiting for him. 

The sea-wizard’s human form was gone, and in its place were the dark tentacles from their first meeting. Tony came to a stop before Loki, his eyes unable to hold the blank green of Loki’s.

He’d failed; he’d lost the beautiful and kind Pepper, he’d lost _everything_.

Tony had expected Loki to gloat, to mock and tease him for his failure and rejection by the princess, but the sea-wizard didn’t say a word. Tony’s shoulders tensed and he closed his eyes. He wanted to get it over with.

“You won your deal, sea-wizard,” Tony spoke, his voice rough with emotion. “I...” he choked on the word, but forced it out, “I failed. Pepper isn’t...” 

But he couldn’t finish it and fell silent. 

Loki still said nothing and although Tony didn’t want to look, he slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. Loki was continuing to watch him. He looked almost... conflicted. 

“Your princess rejected you,” Loki stated and Tony flinched, turning away and staring at the walls of Loki’s cave. 

This was his prison for as long as he lived, or until Loki got rid of him; would he turn Tony into some creature to do his bidding? Kill him? Barter him? Would he become a tradeable commodity to facilitate a better deal with someone else?

“The terms of our deal mean that you are now mine,” Loki continued lowly, “your body, mind, and... heart.” 

Tony’s chest ached and he looked down. He was still in Rhodey’s shirt and the green of his mark glowed stronger than before, spilling out around the room. Tony could feel the spell pressing down on him as if there was a great weight on his chest.

“I have failed. I am...” Tony clenched his fists, but there was no denying the truth, “ _yours_.”

The magic flared brighter and Tony winced at the feeling of being bound intrinsically to Loki. He was owned, wholly and completely and the spell snapped shut around him like the jaws of a shark. There was no order he could refuse, no way that he could escape. Tony felt green heat on his wrists and looked down, seeing magic shackles forming on his wrists; a further proof of his ownership.

He was so busy staring at his penance and the result of his own foolishness, that he almost didn’t hear the small, pained sound that escaped Loki’s lips.

Tony glanced up, but Loki’s back was already to him as Loki floated further into the cave. His tentacles spread like ink, touching but never picking up anything. Tony watched the sea-wizard with depressed resignation.

What would come next? A collar on his neck? A chain on his fin to keep him in place and locked somewhere deep within the cave?

He didn’t expect Loki to pick up a small wooden box. He didn’t open it, but he stared at it for a long moment before determinedly coming back towards Tony. The merman remained where he was; he didn’t struggle or try to pull away. Tony had done this to himself. He had _bound_ himself to Loki. He could not escape. He could do nothing but accept whatever pain was to come.

Tony watched Loki with dejected eyes. Loki wouldn’t hold his gaze, and his hand faintly trembled as he undid the latch and pulled back the lid. Tony’s eyes widened as he saw the flame Loki had taken from his chest when they made their original deal.

Loki reached in and plucked it out. He also let go of the box and one of his tentacles grabbed it, but Tony barely noticed. He was staring at his _heart_ , or whatever it was that Loki had stolen from him. 

He didn’t know what Loki was going to do, but the last thing Tony expected was for Loki to protectively cup the flame in his hands before pressing his palms forward and laying them flat against Tony’s chest. He put the flame _back_. Tony stared as the green magic was pulled back towards Loki as the fire slipped back inside of him. A perfect exchange.

“I return you your heart,” Loki whispered, his voice steady yet filled with unnameable emotion. “I return you your freedom.” The manacles cracked and broke, falling to the floor as Tony gaped. “I abolish our deal.” Loki pulled his hands away and Tony’s eyes jerked up to Loki’s turbulent face. “You owe me no debt, Prince Anthony of Midgard.”

Tony stared, utterly shocked yet his body was already flooding with incredulity and relief. “Loki... you...”

He had so many questions, none the least _why_ , but before he could ask them, the cave got cold. The cave _darkened_ and Loki's expression as well as the snap and slither of his tentacles became ominous and threatening. Tony retreated backwards on instinct. 

“Swim, little prince,” Loki hissed, his voice no longer soft, but harsh and unkind. “Or I will change my mind.”

Tony knew that Loki couldn’t steal him back after breaking the deal, but he knew that Loki could kill him. His powers were near limitless and his entire body screamed violence.

Loki had broken their deal for a reason Tony couldn't pinpoint or understand. He'd done something selfless and kind only to become hostile and fill with rage. Tony didn’t know what was going on, but he also didn't intend to stay and find out the truth. Honesty looked far from an option Loki would bestow, and Tony knew better than to lose his chance. Tony was _free_ and Loki had no reason to keep him alive.

Tony acted accordingly. He twisted and shot out of the cave. He fled.

Tony pushed his tail to take him as far as possible away from the cave and towards Midgard. He feared the sea-wizard might be right behind him, or sending sharks into his path, but when he dared to glance behind his shoulder, the cave was a faint shape in the distance, and nothing and no one was chasing him.

Loki had truly let him go. He’d broken the deal and let Tony leave without consequence. Why? Why would Loki ever do that?

Loki took pride in his deals and his tricks. He had told Tony a hundred stories about them. The few times he’d lost were frustrating failures. He never _gave_ his prize away. So why had he done it?

Tony tried to understand it as he swam towards the Midgardian castle. He could almost see the spires in the distance when, unbidden, his words to Loki on the ship floated back through his mind: _Mermans and humans alike, Loki, will do anything for the ones they love._

It made him slow to a stop, hovering in the middle of the ocean and blinking. 

But, no, surely not. Love was not something that Loki would feel for him, but... but, perhaps their camaraderie had not been a trick? Perhaps it had not been a lie to lower Tony’s defences. Perhaps somehow, someway, Loki _had_ started to like him. 

And perhaps, their friendship was enough to prompt compassion for Tony and to wish him no more pain than a broken heart.

Looking over his shoulder, Tony stared back in the direction he had come, picturing Loki’s cold and lonely cave. It made a hint of indecision erupt within him. It made Tony reach up and rub his chest, remembering the ache from the spell and the look on Loki’s face as he’d broken their contract.

Tony was in two minds about what he would do, but before he could make his decision, he heard a startled yell. He turned to find two royal guards swimming towards him with shock and relief. Tony knew that any chance he had for escape or for seeking out Loki again would no longer be possible.

He gave the guards a tight smile and swam over to them. Tony had nowhere to go but forward, and to face the consequences of his disappearance.

* * *

Howard was furious with him. The king yelled about his irresponsible behaviour and shouted about the damage he had done to the betrothal with Princess Hela. Howard demanded to know where he had been, but Tony didn’t say a word. He knew he could have blamed Loki and saved himself more fury from his father, but he kept his mouth shut.

He was sent to his rooms with guards posted outside and the king’s order not to let Tony out until Howard gave permission.

Tony was grateful to be locked inside with no curious, relieved or confused courtiers asking what had happened and where he had been.

The moment the door was shut, he let out a rough breath and tilted his head back against the door. He heard excited squealing however and opened his eyes to find Dum-e swimming over to him. Tony reached out and embraced the flounder, hugging the little fish close and feeling him snuggle against Tony’s chest.

He heard the swish of water and shifted to see Jarvis swimming over to him with an achingly relieved expression. “Sir!” 

The crab gripped his hair and clung to him in affection. He _also_ pinched Tony’s locks and yanked them. Tony cursed and winced at the obvious chastisement. 

He didn’t say anything, but Tony still heard his reprimand loud and clear and he answered, “I know, I know. I’m never doing that again.”

It took a moment but slowly Jarvis released his pincers. Tony just closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of holding his two friends close.

“What happened, Sir? I witnessed you get taken onto the human ship but had no means to follow.”

Tony let out a choked laugh. “I failed, J.” He heard the crab suck in a startled breath. “Pepper... Pepper didn’t want me.” 

And it hurt to acknowledge that; to look back at the beautiful princess and know he hadn’t been able to win her... but, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. His heart felt heavy, but he found that it wasn’t heartbreak on his mind. He worried for Pepper’s future husband and how he would treat her. Tony worried about _his_ future wife and how she would treat _him_. He also thought about Loki and every confusing interaction he’d had with the sea-wizard.

“And... and what of the sea-wizard?” Jarvis asked worriedly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Tony frowned and stared down at Dum-e’s relaxed, dozing form, but he barely saw the flounder. He instead saw a mischievous smile and eyes like bright seaweed. “He let me go.”

Jarvis reared back. He released Tony’s hair in order to swim around and face him. His expression was confused and wary. “Why would he release you?”

“I don’t know,” Tony admitted. “But we... we talked on the ship. I...” He frowned in thought, “I think we became friends, Jarvis.”

Jarvis shook his head. “The sea-wizard has no friends, Sir. He cannot be trusted. He is the most feared and dangerous-”

“Then why did he let me go?” Tony cut in. “Why did he give me my freedom and absolve our deal? Why would he do that Jarvis if he didn’t at least like me?”

Jarvis looked pensive, but the crab had no response to make and Tony was just as lost for an answer.

He ended up sighing and swimming further into the room. He paused long enough for the crab to climb onto his shoulder. Jarvis clawed the material of the shirt curiously, but didn’t ask, and Tony was grateful he wouldn’t have to explain. It had been hard enough dodging Howard’s enquiries.

It was nice to look around and see the familiar shine of silver walls and red and gold coral furniture. He also smiled faintly at the various human items he’d scavenged and filled his rooms with. Tony placed Dum-e on the bed along with Jarvis before pulling of the shirt. He took it over to a chest and folded it inside. He would find the royal sorcerer in the coming days and have him charm the shirt so it wouldn't fade or break apart by the sea. Tony wanted to preserve his memory of Rhodey for centuries to come.

When he was done, Tony swam back to his bedding and sat down on it. The smoothed coral was harsh in comparison to the human’s bedding, but it was perfect for him. He melted against it. He also brought his hands down to his tail, running over the scales and fins with private delight at having them back.

But, soon enough, his attention was drifting from human legs and scales to inky black tentacles. His hand came up to touch his chest and he stared at the ceiling. _Why did he give me back my heart?_

Lying down in his room with friends at his side, Tony didn’t think about losing Pepper, his approaching nuptials with Hela or even his furious father. 

Tony lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind miles away and on a sea-wizard’s cave, trying to understand why Loki had sent him away so furiously mere moments after setting Tony free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yup. I had Loki give Tony his freedom, because deep down, he has a heart as big as the ocean and can't bring himself to entrap his beloved. Shh. I like self-sacrificing Loki fluff XD
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy what comes next~
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And if you're interested in more merman!Tony and sea wizard!Loki content, go check out [Your Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321552/chapters/35548257) by the awesome **SilverScaler3000** :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tony didn’t know what his father did to smooth over things with the Aesir. Nor did he know what excuse Howard gave for his sudden disappearance, but Tony had not been back more than three days before he was forcibly dressed in formal wear and placed at his father’s side to greet the Aesir.

Odin, King of Asgard was there along with Princess Hela and fifteen royal guards. Odin was an old man with a single, penetrating eye and a golden tail. He was also full of arrogance. Princess Hela was fair skinned with black hair and a black tail. Her smile pretended innocence but was far too malicious and dangerous. Princess Hela had a reputation for being ruthless. She ignored dolphins to tame the largest sharks in the ocean. She laughed when they attacked merman traitors or those whom Asgard battled. It was said she often swam in the blood of her enemies while wearing an eerie smile.

Howard didn’t care about the rumours or how she might behave with any man unfortunate enough to be her husband. Tony had a very good sense of what might befall him based off the way she looked at him. It made him feel like he would be little more than a plaything.

Tony could normally hold his own, but Hela was... vicious. 

When they were required by ceremony to float over to one another and take arms. Hela tucked her arm through his, but her sharp nails dug in, not enough to bleed, but enough to make him look at her. She was staring straight ahead, watching as their fathers talked.

She lowered her voice so she would not be heard, “If you have a lick of sense, _husband_ , you will learn to do what I say.” Her nails scratched over his skin, making pinpricks of pain but not breaking skin. “If you resist,” her gaze slowly turned to his and for a moment, he felt as if he was looking into the maws of the sharks she trained. “I will make you pay.”

Tony did not often back down from a fight, but he could still remember the pain from when she ripped off his scales. Tony knew she wouldn't hesitate to harm him, kill him even; she was the kind of woman who would murder her husband if she stood in his way.

It made Tony’s mind briefly flash to Pepper; kind, sweet, beautiful Pepper who he would have married in a heartbeat. It made Tony wonder if perhaps _this_ was why Loki had let him go; it was not compassion or friendship, it was simply to make him suffer as the merman who was forced to marry Princess Hela.

Yet, he couldn’t believe it. Loki had not seemed malicious in his mannerisms when he gave back Tony’s heart. He must have thought this was somehow better than belonging to Loki.

_But how could being chained in Loki’s cave be worse than **this**?_

Tony didn’t know, but he needed to respond to the princess. He kept his voice flat and non-confrontational. “It is my duty to marry you for the better of our kingdoms. I would have it be an easy marriage.”

Hela grinned and her nails released. “So you _have_ gained some sense since last time.” She looked away. “I’m glad I will not have to peel off more of your pretty scales.”

Tony refused to let himself grow tense, he merely turned back to look at their fathers, saying nothing to his future bride while silently wishing that something, _anything_ could help him find a way out of this.

* * *

Tony attended two dinners at Hela’s side, but otherwise, he avoided the princess as much as possible. The courtship dinners and wedding preparations would take two weeks, but in a fortnight, Tony would be married and Hela would be his bride.

The thought made him shudder and more than once, he considered fleeing to Loki and striking another deal with the sea-wizard.

But every time he considered it, he remembered Pepper’s words: _do you understand the duty and honour one has to their kingdom?_ He did understand, and he’d been running from it the entire time.

It was why Tony tried to reason with his father. They argued late into the night on three separate occasions as he tried to make Howard call of the wedding. They could find another way to trade and ally with the Aesir, Hela was in no way the kind of mermaid they wanted to associate with, and he would never be happy with her.

None of his arguments could sway Howard. His father was determined and swore that if Tony did not remain and marry her, Howard would either drag him back thrashing and cursing, or he would be labelled a traitor and hunted down for imprisonment. 

After the final failed row, Tony made his way down the hall with slumped shoulders. Jarvis had been waiting in the corridor for him and swam over with concerned eyes. Tony cupped the crab and held him close. He closed his eyes and whispered, “He’s never going to change his mind.”

“But surely he can see her temperament and true nature, Sir?” Jarvis persisted.

Tony shook his head. He opened his eyes and swam over to the open archways that allowed him to stare down at the sprawling, glowing city of Midgard with its bright lights and the bustle of merlife. It was a beautiful kingdom and he was proud to be part of it.

But...

“We don’t have the support we need. We’re still a young kingdom despite being hundreds of years old. We need respectability.” Tony laughed roughly. “Howard believes Hela will give that to us.” Tony’s hand came down and fingered his scales in a nervous habit that had developed since she arrived. “I believe...” he swallowed, “I believe she will either kill me, or break me. Whichever she decides will be more entertaining.”

Jarvis’ claw lightly curled around Tony’s thumb. “You are not easily broken, Sir.”

“No, I’m not,” Tony answered with a wry smile. “But the Aesir are stronger and faster than us, and she is more deadly than most.” He stroked the head of the crab absently and stared down at the city. “You know, I sometimes wish he’d kept me there.”

He didn’t have to specify who and he felt Jarvis tense. “... Sir.”

But, Tony didn’t say another word about it, he just looked out at the kingdom with his shoulders slumped and his face weary and dejected. He never noticed the shift of a dark shadow that almost looked like tentacles. He never noticed the flash of something green before the corridor returned to normal.

* * *

The wedding date was fast approaching, and as if expecting Tony to flee, Howard took to having him guarded at all times. Tony could scarcely sleep without merman and mermaids hovering outside his window and doors.

It was claustrophobic and Tony wanted to scream. He also wanted to throw a tantrum and destroy everything in his rooms. He felt more trapped than he’d ever been during Loki’s contract. 

It was three days before the wedding and Tony was depressingly swimming towards the banquet hall with guards on all sides. He had been disinterested in everything, but when he heard the servants gasping and whispering and the sound of a ruckus coming from the banquet hall, he was curious enough to hurry into the room.

A group of merman--Vanir, judging by their appearance--were floating in the middle of the hall and pointing at Hela.

“It was she,” one of them declared, “the one who sent the sharks on the village. _She_ who slaughtered our brethren until the trench was the last place we could hide.”

“Our children killed!” One mermaid wailed.

“Murderess!” A man growled.

“A traitor to the Vanir alliance!” A final man declared, and his posture and trinkets spoke of education and class. He raised his chin and declared, “I, herald of the Vanir court, bring an order from the King of Vanaheim, demanding her blood in return for the senseless slaughter of our people.”

Tony’s mouth fell open. He wasn’t the only one gaping; most of the court was staring with shock. The attack on the Vanir had been a horrific tragedy three years ago; no one had known what to make of it. Now, it seemed, they finally knew. Some of the court were trying to shift away from Hela, Howard looked like he was trying and failing to come up with something to say, Odin looked furious and Hela’s eyes were narrowed in a deadly glare.

“Do you have _proof_ to substantiate these claims?” Odin demanded.

The courtier didn’t even flinch. “A Vanir witch was training turtles nearby. She was killed that day, but the event is captured in spell work and memory. The turtles from that day have been found and may be reviewed by any witch or wizard. It was she.”

The court erupted into whispers, and almost the entire Midgardian court was staring at Hela in horror and disgust; in a single moment, the excitement of a wedding had turned to the fear of who had almost been their princess and queen.

Tony knew in a single moment that she would never be his wife, and Howard knew it too. The tide of his people’s favour was a current even Howard would not fight. He still looked hesitant to say a word and either oppose the bold declaration of the Vanir or offend the pure power of the Aesir.

It was a position he did not envy his father for possessing.

Tony still felt overwhelming relief at his lucky escape, as well as genuine grief for the Vanir. He desperately wanted them to _win_ their claim to justice and to make Hela pay for her crimes. If she was guilty of atrocities to the Vanir, not even her royalty would save her.

It was a horrible way to gain his freedom, but Tony would take it with both hands. She deserved every piece of retribution she deserved. 

Tony had no idea how the sentence would be judged, or how his father would wiggle Midgard out from being in the middle of a feud between two kingdoms, but Tony decided to make his place known.

“I will not marry a woman under suspicion of gross crimes against the Vanir,” Tony stated and he felt all eyes turn to him. 

Howard was looking at him with a mixture of frustration and relief; any way to break the wedding was a good one at this point. Odin looked angry yet resigned, unable to refuse Tony’s statement and possibly already knowing the guilt of his daughter. Hela looked murderous, but her attention barely flickered to him. Tony was immaterial; she wanted to kill the Vanir that were accusing her.

His words weren’t enough to completely dissolve the marriage, but they were enough to start the proceedings. Once Hela could be taken in for justice by the Vanir, their betrothal would be all but over. The guards around Tony were already leaving to join their brethren who were subtly moving closer to Hela, preparing to restrain and stop her should it be needed - even the Aesir guards were readying their weapons and watching their princess warily. 

Tony had planned to remain; to make sure he could sever any possibly connection to Princess Hela and be certain he would not marry her, but a flicker of green from the corner of his eye caught Tony’s attention. It was a merman’s tail, but it was the shade that held his gaze, a bright seaweed green, just like the sea wizard’s eyes.

The retreating merman had dark skin and brown hair, but despite the difference in appearance something in Tony _knew_ who it was - and before he could think, he was slipping out of the room, unseen by the distracted crowd in order to follow after the merman. 

Tony moved quickly when he reached the hall, hurrying to catch the merman as he turned a corner, but he was rewarded by the shimmer of light as the dark skin turned pale and the brown hair became black and reached down to his shoulders.

“ _Loki_ ,” he whispered, but the soft word carried to the other’s ears.

The merman froze. The only thing about his appearance that had not changed was his green tail that shone with just a hint of gold. The sea-wizard turned slowly and revealed the same sharp and intelligent features Tony had come to know.

It took Tony a moment to make the connection and understand it for what it was; “You sent the Vanir here. You broke up the wedding.”

He felt awed and yet, confused. It made no sense; why would Loki do that? Why would he come here? It couldn’t just be to humiliate and damage the standing of the Aesir, could it?

Tony swam closer. “Why did you-”

But Tony didn’t get a chance to finish the question as between once blink and the next, Loki was gone, disappearing as if he had never been and leaving Tony alone in the corridor. 

Tony stared at the place where Loki had floated, feeling mystified and baffled. What was Loki doing? What was he trying to achieve? 

Tony had no idea, but he felt stubborn determination flare within him. Loki had given him his freedom for the second time, and Tony was not about to rest until he found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is just a fool~ in love~ with Anthonnnnny. XD
> 
> And Anthony is a completely oblivious idiot. But hey, that's what makes this fun ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this! My first time writing Hela, that was... interesting. Hopefully she came out okay!


	7. Chapter 7

Tony tried to leave directly for Loki’s cave, but he was unable to make it out of the palace. The whole kingdom was in uproar as Hela’s sharks had tried to enter the palace and attack the Vanir.

The sharks almost succeeded, but were stopped when the Midgardian and Aesir guards fought them. Tony had thrown himself into battling and containing the sharks as well. A number of merman lives were lost and in response, Odin was forced to finally subdue and contain his daughter.

Her guilt was all but confirmed by her actions, and while the marriage between Tony and Hela was dissolved, their alliance with Asgard still had potential. Odin felt guilty for his daughter’s actions both against the Vanir and in Midgard’s royal castle. He was desperate to save face. 

The Vanir by comparison were grateful for Midgard’s assistance in protecting them. The Aesir and the Vanir both made promises to return and speak with the Midgardian kingdom for future alliances. But before that could be done, they first needed to travel to Vanaheim and put Hela on trial. 

Howard wished them safe journey, told them they would always be welcome, and offered numerous other political platitudes - but the moment they were out of sight, he was smirking widely. Midgard had started to foster two alliances with strong kingdoms. Howard also maintained a son to use as a future bargaining chip to marry to a different kingdom. Midgard, had come out of the scandal and catastrophe for the better.

The royal guards whose lives had been lost would need proper funerals, but Tony would not be needed for the preparations. It was why Tony quietly, and without anyone’s knowledge, slipped out of the castle and darted in the opposite direction to the Aesir and Vanir. Tony made a fast pace towards the cave of the sea-wizard who had put everything into motion.

He didn’t know what he would say or do when he came across Loki, but he couldn’t get the sight of Loki as a merman out of his mind. The man had looked more natural that way, his movements practiced and precise. Tony had seem him in human form and with the dark tentacles he wore inside his cave, and while he had used both efficiently and with ease, there was something about Loki’s movements and body language that let Tony know that a tail was his most familiar form. 

Loki was a _merman._

It had Tony’s mind bursting with questions about who Loki was; his past, why he hid his true form and which kingdom he came from - but those questions were only secondary to _why_ Loki had entered the kingdom of Midgard and stopped Tony’s marriage to Hela. What did he hope to achieve?

Tony wouldn’t rest until he found out.

He knew the path to Loki’s cave now, and he swam it with speed, spurred on by his curiosity and desire for answers. When he arrived, it wasn’t with the fear of his first visit or the dejection of his second. 

The chill of the waters was barely noticeable as he swam between the thick, high seaweed to reach the entrance. Loki was already waiting for him. The dark tentacles were spilling out from the cave and his arms were crossed as he glared at Tony.

That might have unnerved Tony in the beginning, but now, he barely blinked. He came to stop just before the longest tentacle. 

“Why does the Prince of Midgard visit? Do you wish to give away your freedom to a new deal so easily?”

Tony frowned. The words were meant to sound harsh and mocking, but Tony detected a hint of... weariness underneath them. Loki’s anger seemed put-upon; a facade just like his tentacles. It found Tony cocking his head and eyeing the sea-wizard.

“Does one need a deal to visit you?” Tony asked. “Perhaps I am here to say thank you.”

Loki’s cheek jumped and he glanced away from Tony. “I do not do anything one would thank me for.”

“It seems you have done two things for me,” Tony pointed out.

Loki gritted his teeth. “I do nothing if not for my own means.” He lifted his head and glared. “Leave, pitiful prince, before I turn you into little more than a shellfish at my door.”

Tony ignored the threat; his eyes were focused instead on the tentacles. He was certain they weren’t real. He bent down and his hand went to touch one but Loki retreated, like an octopus back into its hole. 

Tony raised his head and complained, “I wished to touch them! They are not real. I want to know if they have the same-”

“They _are_ real,” Loki snapped, glowering down at Tony. 

Tony was unconvinced and so he followed after Loki; entering the cave, but keeping his eyes on the still retreating sea-wizard.

“They are not real, I am certain of it. You are a merman. Is your tail green or some other shade? Why do you hide it?” Loki opened his mouth, but if he was going to say something, Tony beat him by asking, “Will you drop your illusion, Loki?”

Tony had honestly expected it would take more pestering and probably an argument or two. It was why he was completely surprised when Loki’s face went through a series of conflicting emotions before ending on resignation.

His black tentacles shivered and suddenly dispersed like ink, leaving behind the same green and golden tail that Tony had seen inside the palace. Tony’s face brightened and he shifted even closer. “You _are_ a merman.”

Loki looked away from him. “I am the feared sea-wizard; tentacles or tail does not change who I am.”

“But I suppose your tentacles make newcomers fear you more, don’t they?” Tony said with a smirk. 

He turned back to Tony, watching the merman curiously. Tony did the same; Loki was taller than him, with a longer tail. He was also incredibly fair skinned while Tony had a slightly darker tone from his mother’s side.

The two of them were closer than before, Tony was now hovering a little above Loki and looking down at the still tense merman. 

“Intimidation is an art that even you fell prey to,” he said.

“That I did,” Tony agreed. “You are talented at it.” He looked over Loki once more. “But I do believe you look better with a tail.”

A hint of a smile pulled at Loki's lips and he glanced away once more. He also shifted, swimming away from Tony so Tony was no longer crowding the other merman near the wall. “Why did you return here, Anthony? Our deal is complete.”

 _Because you let me go, because you saved me from a horrific marriage_. But, Tony knew Loki would deny either suggestion. He might even try and send Tony away before he had gained the answers he sought. Loki did not want to be seen as _kind_.

Tony hurried to come up with something to say, and quickly alighted on an answer.

“I don’t think it is,” Tony disagreed while following after the other merman. Loki eyed him warily, but Tony declared with a smile, “I believe you have done me a great favour I must repay.” Tony glanced around before finding a clear space to perch his tail on. The sea-wizard was staring at him with incredulity. “I shall have to keep visiting you until I can repay my debt.”

Loki blinked at him. “You are not bound to return.”

“I shall come anyway,” Tony said. 

Loki only looked more mystified at his response. Tony just kicked his tail gently, giving off an air of relaxation and excitement. He half-expected Loki to refuse, to throw him out or even take advantage of the perceived debt, but as he had done almost from the beginning, Loki defied Tony’s expectations.

“Then I suppose I shall have to put up with you,” Loki remarked.

Yet, despite having turned away, Tony was sure he could see another pleased smile curling Loki’s lips.

* * *

Loki hadn’t planned for Anthony to see him at the palace. Loki knew he had no chance with the merman prince, but he still couldn’t leave Anthony to marry Hela.

He had been hording many vile secrets about his adopted older sister. Loki had planned to use them (and many others) to tear Asgard down all at once - but for Anthony, he had been willing to remove Hela prematurely. 

But he’d lingered too long in the crowd, desperate for a glimpse of Anthony and the sight had not disappointed. Anthony’s bright brown eyes, handsome features and beautiful tail had been a beacon and Loki could not pull his gaze away.

When he’d finally made himself leave, Anthony had followed after him and called his name. Anthony had _seen_ him in his Aesir guise. Loki had taken a moment to see the man up close before disappearing. He hadn’t known Anthony would seek him out.

He knew what Loki had done and proposed a ludicrous offer of repayment. Loki knew he should send the prince away, that Anthony could be here to spy on him... but he couldn’t. He let the merman stay in his cave. He watched Anthony kick his tail and chatter about all and sundry. He also responded back, and when Anthony left only to return the next day, Loki did not send him away.

Loki knew he was doing himself no favours, but he was drawn like fish to a hook. Anthony was the coveted thing he wanted that was dangling before his eyes; he knew it would hurt him in the end, but Loki could not refuse the prince.

Anthony was curious about him, and Loki was desperate for more time in the other’s company. What was he to do but take what he could gain before it was inevitable snatched from him? 

“Loki?” Anthony called and Loki turned away from the spell ingredients he’d been blankly staring at. 

The prince had been visiting him for almost a week and he now swam inside Loki’s cave without pause or concern. He always brightened when he saw Loki was wearing his Aesir guise. It was not Loki’s true form by any stretch, but it was closer than the tentacles. Sometimes, Loki wondered how Anthony would react to the truth. Would he be disgusted? Would his curiosity grow? Loki was one of the last Jotun’s remaining; built for the cold and deep sea. They now lived in isolation after losing much of their kingdom to Asgard and the warming seas.

“What are you doing today, Loki?” Anthony questioned, coming up beside him and peering over Loki’s shoulder. “Can I help?”

It still amazed him that Anthony could be so relaxed around him and speak with such warmth. 

“You know nothing of spellwork,” he sniped, finding it easier to push Anthony away rather than pull the other close. “Of course you cannot.”

“I won’t learn unless you teach me, Loki!” Anthony said with a laugh. He also shifted so his chest was pressing against Loki’s back and he could better look over Loki’s shoulder.

Loki sucked in a small breath and his eyes closed for a few moments. There were so few who had willingly touched him over the decades, and to have _Anthony_ be the one to do it, made the feeling even more intense.

“I am not here to teach you,” he forced himself to say, the words feeling heavy on his tongue.

Anthony just laughed again and pulled back, much to Loki’s regret. It made him turn around to face the merman. Anthony was swimming around his cave, examining everything with unbridled interest. He had seen it all numerous times before but Loki tended to rearrange things in preparation for Anthony’s arrival if only to keep him intrigued.

He would never tire of the other’s wide eyes and fascination. It made Loki’s heart warm to see his home be the focus of it - it made him hope that his cave could be comforting and captivating enough to make Anthony wish to stay.

 _A foolish sentiment_ , his mind hissed, _a royal palace exchanged for a sea-wizard’s pitiful cave?_

Loki knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed Anthony’s constant disappearances, or worse, Anthony simply grew bored of making the trip. It was why, despite attempting to keep a gruff, displeased demeanour whenever Anthony arrived, he always ended up turning to him and softening.

“Stop prodding at things, here,” he gestured him over to a piece of coral he would imbue with charms to allow for a portable light. “Come assist me with this if you wish to be useful.”

Anthony grinned and hurried over. “Sure thing, Lokes.”

The name sent pleasure erupting though him, but Loki tried not to show it. He also tried not to sigh as Anthony came close enough that their arms were brushing as they floated beside one another in front of the bench.

Loki refused to get his hopes up and believe that Anthony considered him a friend, because he knew that if he dared to believe that, there would be no stopping the urge to reach for more, and wish that Anthony saw him as a perspective husband too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry to burst a lot of people's bubbles but Loki's octopus legs are not his "real" form. They're an illusion and/or shapeshifted act of intimidation to scare merfolk and further hide who he is. Doesn't mean he can't use them perfectly well though. He's pretty proficient. ~~I mean I know a few of you are calling Tony a 'lucky merman' so I mean, he probably still can be if you want him to XD~~
> 
> Annnd are Loki and Tony relaxing around each other quickly? Eh. IT'S BASED OFF A DISNEY ROMANCE, LET IT HAPPEN. TRUE LOVE AND ALL THAT ~~and I wanted to get to the 'courting'~~. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Tony liked visiting Loki. The mage was funny and sarcastic and he introduced Tony to a world the merman had never experienced before: hunting for ingredients in obscure and forgotten places, watching the sea-wizard perform spells, listening as he complained about the latest person to try and visit him for a deal.

Tony had always been captivated by the human world, but Tony had never been so enthralled by a _merman_. He found himself talking to Jarvis about his time with Loki, unable to keep from rambling about the sea-wizard once he was home. Jarvis was concerned, but Tony couldn’t stop. He just wanted more time with Loki.

He hated when he was forced to stay in the palace for royal duties for days on end. He wanted to see Loki and discover what new wonder he was devising. 

Tony thought he had been in love with Pepper, but it was nothing to what he was beginning to feel for Loki.

The realisation, when it came, had stunned him. He’d been talking with Jarvis about Loki and he’d been remembering the merman’s green eyes and wicked smirk and his chest had flared with affection. He’d wanted so desperately to be with Loki, and that longing had stopped him cold.

“Sir?” Jarvis questioned, worried.

Tony knew he had paled, and it was only because he knew he could trust Jarvis with anything that he slowly floated down to sit on his bed before looking at the crab and admitting, “I think I am falling for him.”

Jarvis’ eyes widened and that expression was all Tony needed to see before he was glancing away and running a hand through his hair. “I know it’s... it’s bad. He’s letting me hang around him, but he’s not seeing me as a romantic partner, he’s-”

“The _sea-wizard_ ,” Jarvis interjected. “Sir, he could be using you. This could be his plan. This could-”

“You don’t know him, Jarvis,” Tony snapped, his voice sharp and defensive. He winced and reached out, apologetically stroking the crab’s head. “Sorry, buddy. But I mean, he gave me my heart back, broke our deal and then helped me get out of the marriage with Hela. He had no reason to do any of that.”

Jarvis continued to eye him warily, but Tony knew his mind was also working. Jarvis was often the smarter of the two of them, and Tony waited for his verdict.

“He had a reason, Sir, and if it is not to take advantage of you then,” Jarvis looked like he tasted something sour, “it must be because he is fond of you.” Jarvis’ frown only deepened. “But, I do not wish to see you hurt, Sir.”

“I know, J,” Tony said, lying down on his bed and feeling the crab crawl onto his stomach. “Me either.”

“Will you attempt to court him?”

Tony tried not to jerk at the question as two conflicting emotions filled him; the longing to try and win Loki, and the fear of attempting it and being laughed out of Loki’s cave. 

He didn’t think Loki would maliciously manipulate him just to marry into Midgardian royalty, if that was his goal, he would have been seducing Tony from the start. Loki didn’t seem to want anything. He liked spending time with Tony, but he never once asked for something. Tony had offered a favour, and Loki pretended the offer didn’t exist.

_Mermans and humans alike, Loki, will do anything for the ones they love._

His words drifted back through his mind and he chewed on his bottom lip. Maybe Loki liked him as a friend, maybe he liked him as _more_ , Tony didn’t know, but Tony had laid down his heart for Pepper once, it was only fair he laid down his heart a second time for Loki. 

“Yes,” he answered Jarvis’ earlier question, feeling nerves erupt to life within him, but making him no less determined. “Yes, I will court him.”

He just had to hope that Loki would be receptive.

* * *

Tony was nervous as he swam to Loki’s cave. 

He had never pursued another merman before. The only other he had attempted to win was Pepper, but it had hardly been a proper courtship. He hadn't even performed any of the rituals during that time. He couldn't not with his ‘commoner’ status and their different worlds between them.

But beneath the waves he was a prince, and Tony would not let Loki’s sea-wizard status stand in his way. Should Loki want him, Tony would not care who disapproved of the other merman. He might be a banished sea-wizard and feared by many, but Tony saw what was beneath his illusions and spells.

Tony would not let anyone take Loki away from him. He just needed the other merman to accept him.

It found Tony anxious and jittery when he finally reached Loki’s cave and swam inside. Loki was reading a magic text, his tail curled beneath him as he floated around the room. Tony smiled and although he hesitated, he couldn’t resist swimming underneath Loki and tugging on the other merman’s fin.

It was a somewhat childish action yet also an affectionate one. Tony just wanted to feel the other’s tail and for an overture it was a good beginning; subtle, yet easy to dismiss if Loki reacted negatively.

The other merman startled and looked down at him with wide eyes. He didn’t pull his tail away or slap Tony with his fin in annoyance. He seemed stunned and disbelieving. Looking up at Loki from where he hovered, Tony couldn’t resist smiling and tugging on Loki’s tail again. He made the gesture softer and faintly teasing.

He knew in many mer-cultures, playing with one another’s tails was a natural part of courting, it was almost a dance and many weddings ended with lovers affectionately tugging on one another as they swam to their wedding room. 

Yet, it was not as common among Midgardians or with the Vanir. Tail tugging was play-like behaviour between children and friends. It did not _have_ to be romantic, but Tony wanted it to be. He felt his chest burst with warmth and his tail twitch, wanting Loki to brush his hand over Tony’s and goad him to make chase.

But Tony knew they weren’t ready for that yet.

“What are you doing today, Loki?” Tony asked. He kept his hand resting on Loki’s tail and smiled up at the merman.

He watched Loki swallow, his gaze on Tony’s hand. Tony badly wanted to shift his tail and brush it against Loki’s; the bright green would look beautiful against his vivid red and the gold they both shared would compliment so perfectly.

“I have no plans,” Loki answered, still watching Tony with an indecipherable expression.

“Come explore a shipwreck with me,” Tony said, giving another soft tug on Loki’s tail. He smiled up at the other merman, hoping Loki would agree. 

It was normal across all mer-courting that two lovers shared favourite pastimes. Tony had never done so with Hela, but then, an arranged marriage was far less natural. This would be something different, something _special_ , and Tony would bring Loki to places no other merman or mermaid had ever travelled with him.

Loki’s lips parted in soundless surprise and he noticeably hesitated, making Tony hold his breath, but slowly, Loki closed his magic tome and gave a small nod. “Very well.”

Tony brightened and let Loki’s tail go to twirl upwards so he was floating in front of Loki; he reached out and snagged the other merman’s wrist to start leading him out of the cave. “Come on, I know the perfect place!”

Loki didn’t resist him. His magic tome disappeared in a swirl of green and he allowed himself to be pulled after Tony. Even when Loki sped up enough to swim beside him, Tony didn’t let Loki’s wrist go. He was both excited and relieved when Loki never tried to pull away or have Tony release his hold.

They weren’t hand in hand but it still raised Tony’s hopes. Maybe Loki _would_ like to be courted by him.

* * *

Loki didn’t know what to do or how to interpret Anthony’s behaviour. The tugs to his tail had made Loki’s heart leap to his throat. They were courting gestures among the Aesir, but Loki knew they were not as common on Midgard.

Was it friendly affection? Genuine interest? Loki was too afraid to get his hopes up.

Yet, being invited to search a shipwreck made fresh pleasure rush through Loki. It was another offer that could be construed as _courtship_. Loki had certainly invited Anthony to search for magic ingredients with him under the same guise, no matter how unaware Anthony was at the time.

Because courtship gestures could be both romantic and platonic; it all depended on the interpretation and the subtlety. Loki invited Anthony to forage for ingredients and to hold his basket. He made the gesture seem dismissive and casual even when it was special to Loki.

Visiting a shipwreck could merely be a deepening of their friendship and Anthony’s trust. He could be bored of Loki’s cave and want a change. Loki couldn’t guess when he was too worried he would choose _wrong_. So he stayed quiet and took his cues from Anthony. 

Yet, the merman was hard to read. 

He touched Loki affectionately (but then, he had always been prone to doing that) and he enthusiastically spoke with Loki about the items in the ship (but then, the merman adored the human world and had even fallen for a human princess). Loki could not be certain of his interpretation and so he tried to dismiss his hopeful thoughts.

He enjoyed the time with Anthony and the way the other merman swam through the ship with wonder and delight. He occasionally drifted towards melancholy, but Loki was startled to find the source was not his lost princess, but his lost friend. He missed the man, Rhodes, and hoped he was well. 

But, Anthony shook the thoughts off quickly and reached for Loki once more, dragging him towards a new part of the ship. 

Anthony collected odd items to decorate his room. He also pulled open what must have been a jewellery box as he removed a hair clip with pearl and amethyst stones that he slipped into his hair. 

He giggled and turned to Loki. “Does it suit me?”

Loki’s fingers twitched to reach for the clip and better rearrange it. The gold of the clip matched his tail beautifully while the purple and pearl stood out in his hair. He tried to sound flat and dry, yet he knew a smile was pulling at his mouth. “You look utterly foolish.”

Anthony poked his tongue out at Loki before digging back through the box. Loki shook his head and looked around the room. It was old and rotted, but not as bad as many ships Loki had seen. He would wager it would not have sunk very long ago. It meant there was less marine life growing on and swimming around it. Loki was grateful, he didn’t wish to battle sharks.

When a hand touched his shoulder, he startled from his thoughts and turned took look in front of him. The other merman’s grin was stunningly beautiful up close. “Turn around, Lokes.”

Loki frowned. “Why?”

“Come on, please?”

It showed how susceptible he was to this man, that Loki turned without further prompting. His skin tingled with the awareness of Anthony and the shifting of the water. When he felt Anthony’s arms come forward it was so he could slip something over Loki’s head and around his neck. He startled and looked down. A gold chain with a green pendant was against his chest. He brought up his hand and touched it; the gem was smooth and bright and Anthony clipped the necklace behind his neck. 

Anthony’s hands came to his shoulders and the merman’s voice was right beside his ear. “It matches you perfectly.”

Loki jolted and looked over his shoulder. Anthony was even closer than before, barely an inch between their faces. His usual large grin was softened for something smaller and warmer.

Loki had no idea what to say or do. The other merman was all he could focus on and he yearned to lean forward and kiss him. Loki wanted to close his eyes and think about nothing but Anthony, but he couldn’t trust it.

He made himself look away and focus back on the necklace; it was a bright green that matched his Aesir tail. His _lie_. He felt the warmth in his chest fade for a sharper ache. 

“It doesn’t match me,” Loki whispered.

“What do you mean?” Anthony asked, sounding confused.

Loki had never intended to show him, but he felt he needed to; Anthony needed to see him in his true form, if this, whatever it was, could continue. 

He let the final illusion over his skin disappear in a slow release of magic. His tail became a deep blue it was almost black with sharper, rougher scales that could glint purple, under the right light. His skin had shifted to a pale blue and while his hair remained the same, fins formed and obscured his ears. His eyes had also changed, becoming an ominous red that became luminescent the deeper underwater he dived.

He turned to face Anthony, feeling terrified the other would recoil, but Anthony’s eyes, instead of showing disgust, showed _awe_. He trailed his fingers over Loki’s arm. 

“You’re a Jotun,” he whispered.

“I was taken as a babe, by the Aesir,” Loki found himself admitting. “A war prize of Odin’s,” he swallowed, “and raised as part of his family.”

Anthony’s eyes flew wide as he jerked his gaze back to Loki’s. “You mean...”

Loki gave a wry smile. “Prince Loki of Asgard, yes, I once held that title. I could also be Prince Loki of Jotunheim, should the few of my race who survived ever seek a ruler for their destroyed kingdom.” His smile faded and he looked down at his tail. “Somehow, I much prefer to be a despised sea-wizard.” 

“I don’t despise you,” Anthony insisted. “And I don’t care which you prefer to be, or how you prefer to look.”

“You don’t like my tentacles,” Loki pointed out.

Anthony’s face scrunched. “That is different. That is like...” and he suddenly blinked, realisation cresting his eyes, “like myself with legs. It is not who we are. We are merman,” he smiled, “no matter the colour or shape of our tail.”

Loki knew Anthony was speaking honestly and it made him glance away, trying to hide his soft smile as he held the necklace in his hand. 

“Perhaps,” Loki agreed, “but this gem still does not match it and you deserved to know that.”

Anthony was silent for a moment before he said, “Here.”

Loki glanced over to see he had pulled the clip from his hair and he gently slid it into Loki’s while carefully avoiding his fins. He even brushed the strands of hair away from Loki’s face to better reveal the deep blue fin. 

Anthony was smiling widely when he was done. “Now you have something to match either form.”

Loki reached up, touching the clip with surprise. He also continued to stare at Anthony who was looking at him with nothing but fondness and warmth. He did not care who or what Loki was; he only saw _Loki_ , and that found Loki falling a little more in love with the other merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are! Loki's jotun form. I hope you liked the ~revelation, and that you're enjoying they're cute courting/pining ;)
> 
> Only two more chapters to go! :D
> 
>  **EDIT:** Some utterly adorable and amazing art of the "Loki showing his jotun form" scene has been done by the wonderful **Briana_Dubs** and can be found [here](https://brianadoesotherjunk.tumblr.com/post/182485524426/i-dont-know-what-it-is-but-mermaids-are). Go check out it's utter cuteness!! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter! Will something happen to keep the boys apart...?

Tony would never have imagined Loki was a Jotun, or that he had been a son of Odin. 

It made sense why he hated the Aesir and how he knew the truth about Hela. Yet, the revelations about his past were second to the sight of him in his Jotun skin. Tony had never seen something so beautiful. He was as colourful as dark coral and as magical as his spells. The sight took Tony’s breath away. He had wanted to stroke Loki’s tail and see how it differed, to touch the fins by his ears and see if they were sensitive.

Tony knew better than to try, the fact Loki had shown him at all made Tony feel trusted and special. He didn’t want to ruin that. So he merely looked his fill for as long as he could. 

Tony didn’t know which version of Loki he liked more. They were both beautiful and Tony would adore whichever skin Loki preferred to wear. But, when Loki was quick to shift back into his Aesir guise, Tony assumed that would be his favoured form.

Yet, Tony noticed he did not remove the hairclip or the necklace. Tony was delighted by that. They were not true courting gifts or statements of commitment, but they were still items he had given Loki and that the sea-wizard had accepted. 

It made Tony feel confident enough to casually suggest on the way back to Loki’s cave, “I am famished. Perhaps we could have something to eat?”

Loki’s swimming faltered and he jerked his head to Tony, his expression moving from shock to confliction to vaguely pensive. Tony was nervous about what it all meant; had he discovered Tony’s intention? Was he unhappy? Disinterested? _Pleased?_

Tony wished it was the last, but Loki didn’t look excited, he seemed too uncertain. He even glanced away, his hand coming to tug and play with the necklace. He didn’t seem to realise he was doing it. 

Yet, before Tony’s worry could overwhelm him, Loki said, “I can prepare a meal for us, if,” he licked his lips, “if you wish to dine in my cave with me?”

Tony brightened and his breath left him in a relieved rush. “I would love to!”

Loki still wasn’t looking at Tony, but his smile was small and happy as he nodded and murmured, “Good.”

Tony was flooded with fresh enthusiasm. Loki had said yes! They would be eating in the privacy of Loki’s home! It was the beginning of everything Tony wanted! Oh, how he hoped he would be able to share a courtship with Loki. He just need to continue charming the other merman and then at the end of the meal, if Loki was receptive, if he knew what Tony was doing and accepted...

Tony’s eyes drifted back to Loki, looking at his pale, expressive hands and the merman’s still smiling lips. Tony’s heart raced at the idea of placing his palm over Loki’s and pressing his lips to his beautiful sea-wizard’s.

* * *

Loki was a nervous wreck. He was also second-guessing himself. 

It was just a meal and he was trying to convince himself as much, yet, his hand kept going to the necklace and the clip in his hair. They, combined with the tugs to his tail, all made him wonder if it wasn’t more, they made him feel _hope_.

It was why he’d sent Anthony outside his cave to collect seaweed. They would garnish the meal, but they also kept Anthony from hovering nearby as he cooked. He knew his food would be nothing on the plentiful and high-quality ingredients found in the palace, but he had travelled much of the ocean and grew many of his own plants.

Loki was able to create a wide range of dishes and he focused on favourites in Migardian cuisine as well as some more exotic items that he believed Anthony might enjoy. He knew it was foolish, but he also dressed up the table with a woven seaweed cloth and decorated it with shells. He had to stop himself from lowering the lighting.

It was a friendly dinner. He could not assume it was anything more.

When he called Anthony back inside, he met him in the cave’s opening. He took the harvested seaweed and led the merman further within. The table rested beside his kitchen and was the furthest inside Anthony had ever ventured. It was closer to his private rooms; the place he’d never trusted or wanted anyone to see.

Until Anthony.

“Oh!” Anthony exclaimed when he saw the room, his eyes locked on the table as he swam closer. Loki hovered by the doorway, watching the other merman worriedly. 

Would he notice the truth of Loki’s affections? Would he flee in disgust? Would he _stay?_

Anthony’s fingers grazed the conch shell centrepiece, such a common, _specific_ courting gesture that Loki should have never placed on the table. 

The corner of Anthony’s mouth twitched in a smile Loki couldn’t quantify, but it made his heart pound. 

Anthony’s gaze rose to Loki, pinning him in place. His voice was amused but his eyes were sharp and questioning, “Is this a courting dinner, Loki?”

Loki sucked in a breath, but he still seemed short of air. The blunt statement made his body go rigid. 

_He gave you a necklace, he played with your tail. This is your only chance._

Loki swallowed and held the brown eyes of his handsome merman prince. 

“I would like to win your heart,” Loki whispered. “I want to possess it because you wish me to have it, because you _offer_ it to me. I want you to own mine.” He smiled wryly. “Although, whether you want it or not, you already do.”

Loki had hoped to win Anthony, he had dreamed of it for months, and yet, it still seemed incredible when Anthony smiled at him. The expression lit up Anthony’s face and he swam around the table to reach Loki. He stopped close enough for their tails to brush. He then caught Loki’s hands without hesitation, linking their fingers.

“Oh, Loki,” Anthony said, leaning forward and brushing their foreheads. “My heart has been yours for some time.”

The words made Loki’s heart lurch and flood with warmth, the feeling only intensified when Anthony closed the remaining distance to press their lips together. Loki’s eyes closed and he tightened his grip on Anthony’s hands. He kissed him with longing and a hint of disbelief, yet he knew it was somehow, _miraculously_ real.

The embrace could have gone on forever, Loki would have let it, but he had to pull away and trail his mouth over Anthony’s cheek before burying his nose in Anthony’s hair. He also tugged the prince closer and hooked his tail around Anthony’s. The other merman only relaxed into his possessive hold.

“You have been courting me today,” Loki whispered, still feeling incredulous.

“I have,” Anthony admitted.

Loki almost laughed. “I felt certain you would never love a sea-wizard, not one who made an unfair deal with you and stole your freedom from you.”

“I could not have loved a sea-wizard who did that,” Anthony agreed. Loki almost flinched, but Anthony continued. “But my sea-wizard released me. He saved me. He allowed me to chase a foolish dream that could not have made me happy.” Anthony turned his face, brushing his lips against Loki’s jaw. “He showed me where my happiness lies; deep beneath the sea with a merman who _set_ me free.”

Loki let out a heavy breath and let Anthony’s hands go if only to wrap his arms around the merman’s torso and hold him close. Their chests brushed and Loki delighted in smooth skin and scales against his body. He closed his eyes and breathed in his merman. 

Loki, for once in his life, had nothing to say. He just wanted to enjoy the closeness and happiness of having Anthony in his arms, knowing he was happy to be there.

However, he didn’t have long to indulge in it before the sound of Anthony’s stomach rumbling made him pull back. Anthony looked incredibly sheepish and it just made Loki chuckle. He took Anthony’s hand in his and led him to the table. They tucked their tails underneath themselves and sat on opposite sides. The table was small and it allowed their hands to brush as they passed food, while their tailfins pressed together.

Loki knew he could not stop smiling as happiness radiated out of him, but it hardly mattered, not when Anthony was just as delighted in front of him, grinning bright enough to outshine a beam of moonlight.

* * *

Tony was on top of a wave. He had never felt so wonderful in his life. 

Their meal was perfect with soft conversation that petered off into shy, pleasured smiles as their tails wrapped further around one another or their hands clasped across the table. Tony had never felt so incredibly overwhelmed by another merman, and he wouldn’t change it for a thing.

The moment they finished, Tony was pushing around the table to press against Loki and kiss him. Loki’s smile was against his lips and the sea-wizard’s hands clasped his waist. It was still perfectly chaste, the enjoyment of being able to reach out and touch and assure the world that the other merman was taken.

_He’s mine and I’m all his._

Yet, it was that thought that sent a sudden shock of realisation through Tony and he pulled back from the embrace. Loki instantly frowned. “What’s wrong, Anthony?”

Tony’s mind was swimming a mile a minute. Jarvis and Dum-e were the only two who knew about Loki and his relationship with the sea-wizard. How would Howard react? How would the _kingdom_ react? Would Loki want the ocean to know? Would he want to court a prince? He had fled his life of royalty and riches. What would happen to him now?”

“Anthony?” Loki questioned, worry in his eyes as his hands slid up Tony’s sides in a soothing gesture.

“Are you going to court me publically?” Tony blurted. “Are we going to tell everyone?”

Loki blinked, looking confused. “Was that not implied? I don’t want any other thinking they have a chance to win you.”

“But you live here,” Tony insisted, “you don’t show who you are. You don’t admit your past, you-”

Loki silenced him with a chaste and tender kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes were filled with pain. It had been tempered over time, but it still existed, a hollow ache from a wound that had never truly healed.

“I rejected my past and Odin’s lies. I needed a purpose, and I found one in hatred and revenge.” His hand cupped Tony’s cheek, stroking his skin. “I saw you as one more step towards that goal.” He smiled faintly. “And then I saw you as something different; a handsome merman whose heart belonged to a foolish woman and was out of my grasp.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You loved me when you released me.”

Loki nodded, not even trying to deny it. “When I let you go free, I realised hate and vengeance could not give me what I truly wanted.” Loki’s voice sharpened, gaining anger and abhorrence. “I will _never_ forgive Odin, but...” he took a breath and his voice softened, “I will not mind being coaxed from unhappiness and shadows, if it is your light that I am following.”

Tony’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Loki. He poured his affection and longing into the kiss. He cupped Loki’s face and slowly, deeply kissed him; assuring the sea-wizard he would be with him every step of the way. Tony would do everything in his power to give Loki all the happiness and love he deserved.

When they finally pulled back, they rested close, their lips brushing every few seconds in affection. He wanted to drag Loki to the castle and tell Howard _this_ would be the merman he married, but Tony knew he couldn’t yet.

They were still in the early stages of courtship, it would be a few months at least until he could bring Loki to Howard and not be dismissed out of hand. Their courtship could not be fledgling if he wanted Midgard to accept and believe him.

Loki had a reputation and he would not let it ruin his chance to be with the one he loved.

“Let me bring my friends to meet you,” Anthony whispered, feeling Loki tense but continuing regardless. “Jarvis; he is a crab and the one I trust above all else, and Dum-E, a flounder who is beyond foolish but loveable regardless.” He kissed Loki’s cheek. “You will earn their trust, I know you will.”

Loki still seemed uncomfortable, but he agreed, “I will meet them.”

Tony smile and kissed Loki’s lips again, he then promised, “We can court here and throughout the ocean; take our time and strengthen our bond. I will not give my father a reason to doubt us or reject us.”

Loki snorted. “Your father will not dare to try. I am kind to you, Anthony, and those you hold dear, but I am a despicable creature with a reputation that is well earned.” He suddenly sighed. He also cupped Tony’s chin, angling him so that Tony was forced to gaze into regretful green eyes. “I soften for you, my beloved, but do not mistake me for being anything other than what I am. It is the despised sea-wizard you court.”

Tony felt the tail beneath him shift and glanced down to see black tentacles in its place. They wrapped around him in a sight that would look terrifying and constricting, and yet, Tony only felt protection, strength and love. It was an embrace that would keep him safe and hold him close.

Reaching out, Tony let his hand brush the nearest tentacle. It looked like ink but felt firm, like touching a thinner, sleeker version of Loki’s tail. He raised his eyes back to Loki who was watching him with a hint of insecurity.

“I know your reputation, Loki,” Tony told him simply, “I _dealt_ with you before you were kind to me. But, who you were does not change who you _are_ or what you mean to me.” He brought his hand from a tentacle to Loki’s face. “I have chosen you. I merely do not want my father to take us to war for my choice.”

“He would regret that decision,” Loki viciously hissed, but his eyes were filled with pure affection over Tony’s promise.

“So would we,” Tony answered, brushing his face again. “I would like to inherit a kingdom that is thriving and does not despise me or my spouse.”

Loki’s green eyes glowed with pleasure and his magic rippled, returning him once more to a gold and green tail. 

“If this is what you seek my dearest one, I will see that it is done.” He tilted his chin and kissed Tony fiercely. “I could not care for your kingdom or the titles I once held. I care for _you_ , but if you seek your kingdom under our rule. I will see it done for my future King.”

Tony shuddered at the words, feeling excitement; anticipation and _desire_ go through him. His eyes were wide as he asked a little roughly, “Did you just call me _King?_ ”

Loki’s smirk was pure wickedness. “I did,” he purred. “Should I do it again?”

The idea was unfairly tempting; his heart was racing and his body was singing. He could feel every part of Loki that was against him and only wanted more.

But... but...

“We’re supposed to go slow,” he said, but there was a hint of a whine to his words that revealed Tony’s unhappiness at the thought.

But, courtships with the intent of marriage were supposed to be a long process that showed one’s commitment and restraint. They were already breaking more than a few rules already, but that was the _big_ one. Traditionally, they were meant to hold off until the wedding night. Nowadays, couples at least waited until they had been with one another for a number of months.

Tony didn’t want to give anyone cause for doubt. He wanted to parade Loki around Midgard and show everyone he was _serious_ about Loki. He wasn’t merely chasing someone pretty tail and casually picking them for a night or two. Loki would be something more. Loki would be his _husband_.

Loki seemed to read all the thoughts going through Tony’s mind as he gave a wistful sigh, but followed it by a small nod. Tony kissed him again in gratitude.

Tony knew things would be hard and frustrating at times, but Tony didn’t doubt Loki would be worth it. He was finally courting his merman, and nothing would stop Tony from marrying and keeping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it's one big fluffy SAPPY lovefest. I'm sorry, these boys just wanted to be Disney levels of sweet XD
> 
> Only one more chapter to go! I hope you like it! But, it might be a little surprising in content ;)


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I forgot how short this was, and that I planned to post it earlier in the week. My bad? Sorry guys! Hopefully you still like the ending :)

Howard was displeased.

If it wasn’t his son disappearing to avoid a wedding, now the boy had gone and embroiled himself in a courtship. He saw himself ‘ _in love_ ’ and wanted to marry them.

Howard had not worked hard fostering treaties and alliances with the other kingdoms for Tony to marry some nameless, common mermaid.

Tony had always been prone to disappearing to visit human wreckages and Howard had tolerated it since it kept Tony out of his hair. He’d thought the boy was finally growing up since the broken engagement to Princess Hela. He’d finally shut up about humans and didn’t bother Howard about being given legs.

Instead, the foolish boy had gone and found some pretty tail that had turned his head.

The manipulative good-for-nothing son had also gone through the proper channels and protocols to introduce his supposed _courted_ to Howard in the main hall, surrounded by advisors and courtiers. He thought he could position Howard to be kind and not reject the courtship on sight. Tony had miscalculated on that front. 

There were many ways to destroy an alliance and most of them involved insidious words and careful pressure.

He would break up this courtship and send Tony to Alfheim. There were many princesses there who would be suitable. Howard was already preparing a mental list of the mermaids he could arrange his son to marry when the doors to the hall were opening. 

Howard shifted on the throne and wiped all emotion from his face as he waited for Tony and his mermaid to appear.

When they finally glided into the room, a single blink was Howard’s only visible surprise at finding a mer _man_ on Tony’s arm. The merman had shoulder length dark hair, a green and gold tail and pale skin. His lips were twisted in a mischievous smirk and his green eyes were sharp and calculating as they looked directly at Howard.

 _This_ was not a merman easily manipulated or pressured, and that gave Howard genuine pause. There was something about this merman that set him on edge – and yet, when Tony touched his arm and the merman looked at Tony, the affection between them was easy to see. This merman _softened_ around Tony. He looked at Tony as if he would offer him the world if Tony only asked and Tony’s expression was the same. 

That kind of dedication would be hard to break, not impossible, but hard. 

The court was already filled with the sound of whispers as the merman and mermaids in the room observed the couple. When they stopped beside the throne, Tony’s expression was bright with a wicked delight matched by the merman on his arm. It unnerved Howard.

“Father, I would like to introduce you to my courted, my beloved and the merman I seek to call my husband.” 

He paused dramatically, always a fan for theatrics, but the mischief on his face did not prepare Howard for what followed.

“I present to you, a former prince of Asgard, the heir to the throne of Jotunheim and the infamous and powerful sea-wizard, Loki.”

Howard’s eyes widened while the court erupted in sound. Loki acted unconcerned as he bowed almost mockingly. He also let out a glimmer of magic when he rose; it was a tendril of green light that flickered to take the shape of a black tentacle. His eyes also briefly flashed red.

He’d had no cause to doubt, but Howard new in a single instant that his son had not lied. This merman was one of the most powerful beings in the oceans, and from two royal lines. He was a dangerous threat but he could also be an influential ally.

And perhaps it was a plot to win the hand of a prince and ascend to the throne, but Howard could find ways of uncovering that. Royal wizards and witches could check the two for manipulative spells, but Howard had seen many facades in his time as king. The affection in the two mermans eyes when they looked at each other was not formed by a spell.

A hundred different thoughts and considerations ran through Howard’s mind as he stared at Tony and Loki. Their hands were clasped and they were a united front; a couple with or without Howard’s permission. 

No Alfheim princess could _possibly_ compare.

Howard let a pleasant, diplomatic smile slide across his face. “It is an honour to meet the one who has captured my son’s affections.”

Loki’s expression was that of a man who knew exactly what had gone through Howard’s head. It gave Howard the very unsettling feeling that he might be in deeper and dangerous waters then he’d ever before waded.

This was a merman with more magic in his finger than most kingdoms possessed in their entirety. This was a wizard who had chosen _Tony_ and would not tolerate someone taking his courted away from him. 

Howard really only had one course of action.

 _He will be my son-in-law_ , Howard privately acknowledged while glancing at Loki and his son. 

They were standing side by side; filled with wicked mischief and glee over a plan well executed. Howard knew it would only be the start of the trouble they would get him and the kingdom into.

He was not a religious merman, but he still sent a silent prayer to the Gods: _may Poseidon have mercy on us all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SOME FACTS THAT DIDN'T FIT INTO THE STORY:
> 
> JARVIS absolutely gives Loki the shovel talk with a claw in his face and suspicion in his eyes. Loki accepts it as a true and serious threat. He works hard to get JARVIS to like him (and succeeds) [Dum-e liked him from the first moment he offered the little flounder some food.]
> 
> Yes, Tony does see Rhodey again. Loki knows that Tony misses him and arranges a surprise. He finds with Rhodey lives and turns them both into humans and takes them to see him. Rhodey is like ";lsdskf!?!? WTF??" but also hugs Tony and talks to him. Rhodey keeps Tony's secret and Tony visits him. When Rhodey gets injured in a battle and loses feeling in his legs. Tony and Loki offer him a deal. He trades his legs for a working tail and joins Tony's merman court (the human world didn't have much going for him anyway). He becomes Tony's best friend and a good friend of Loki's. 
> 
> Pepper doesn't marry her prince, she marries Happy and elopes with him to live happily ever after in a fishing village. Tony visits her too, to ease her guilt and explain what happened. They're both happy with the way it turned out, and Tony visits her and Happy every year or so until they pass away from old age. He continues to keep an eye on Pepper's family over the centuries.
> 
> Odin is furious about Loki when he finds out he's marrying Midgard's prince. Frigga and Thor come to visit and there is a lot of tension and rows, but eventually things get worked out. 
> 
> Loki unites the few hundred jotuns remaining in the ocean and they move to Midgard and trade lost secrets with the Midgardian's, bolstering the kingdom's prosperity (and gaining the city's protection). The kingdom now has great trading relationships with Vanaheim (and Alfheim, since Loki still had a lot of connects there).
> 
> Loki and Tony become beloved and benevolent rulers of Midgard. Loki remains the "feared sea wizard" but only in the context of people hurting Midgard or those Loki holds dear. (But most people wouldn't dare because a Loki who is happy and in love, is safer the the ocean at large.)
> 
> AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, THE END.


End file.
